Os sete
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Um líder, um cara para as ações, um do raciocínio lógico e a única garota que representava o cérebro. Quatro alunos se juntavam num minúsculo quartinho do castelo com apenas uma janela. Faziam investigações, agiam no escuro. Existia o quinto elemento que entrou de penetra. Cinco alunos formavam Os Sete.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

A campainha de Hogwarts não soou dando sinal do início do almoço, porque o colégio não tinha campainha. Uma escola tradicional como aquela, não precisava de um sinal sonoro para os estudantes obedecerem às regras.

Naquele momento, porém, Alvo Potter não estava pensando em regras e em muito menos segui-las, embora fosse uns dos alunos mais aplicados e monitor da Sonserina.

Enquanto andava apressado se dirigiu a biblioteca, pegou uns jornais de semanas anteriores e saiu em direção ao terceiro andar.

Com vários jornais debaixo do braço, Alvo entrou sorrateiramente dentro de uma porta.

Já dentro do aposento mandou uma mensagem em um galeão falso. A mensagem dizia apenas: _7_

xx

Scorpius Malfoy não aguentava mais ouvir o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina fazer discursos do tipo:

\- Vencer ou vencer, o discurso de competição é o melhor para fracassados.

Foi com um imenso alivio que sentiu o bolso de sua calça ficar quente e quando viu a mensagem gravada, fingiu uma enorme dor em seu pulso.

Alegando que precisava ir à enfermaria, conseguiu sair correndo do vestiário e se dirigiu ao terceiro andar.

xx

Ninguém entendeu quando Hugo Weasley abandonou aquela partida de xadrez, reconhecendo uma derrota que não existia, já que seu adversário estava claramente perdido, com um bispo a menos e um rei encurralado, em posição de xeque-mate em poucos lances.

Mas o xadrez que ele jogava para se vangloriar teria que esperar, já que o jovem de cabelos ruivos havia visto um_ 7_ na moeda falsa que carregava em seu bolso do jeans.

xx

Quando Rose viu aquele_ 7_ na moeda, inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada para seu grupo de estudo semanal. As meninas obviamente ficaram chateadas quando a mais inteligente do grupo saiu, fingindo uma dolorosa dor de cabeça, alegando que iria dormir, ou comer alguma coisa.

Ao sair da sala de aula na qual estudava andou sorrateira até o terceiro andar, olhando em volta e se certificando que ninguém estava no corredor, entrou em uma porta. O minúsculo quartinho servia de dispensa, era escuro e mesmo com a varinha acessa quase não daria para notar um pequeno alçapão que tinha no forro.

Com alguma dificuldade, Rose subiu em alguns caixotes e empurrou a pequena portinhola, e como um gato, subiu na sala à cima.

A única garota do grupo fechou o alçapão e ainda agachada olhou para o aposento, vendo Alvo, Scorpius e Hugo sentados no chão.

_Os sete_ estavam completos. Haviam sido convocados pelo código máximo de emergência.

\- Quem chamou? – perguntou a garota olhando o amigo, o primo e o irmão.

\- Fui eu – disse Alvo que olhava os jornais espalhados no chão ao seu lado – é uma emergência máxima – ele anunciou quando via os três se reunirem ao seu redor.

Ouviram um ruído no alçapão, eles se entreolharam. O grupo estava completo. Quem estaria invadindo o esconderijo?

Alvo acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu a um ponto especifico se escondendo na escuridão do aposento. Hugo, Scorpius e Rose obedeceram o líder do grupo dos _Sete._

A tampa do alçapão foi afastada. Os jovens puderam perceber que havia alguém pendurado na beirada, esforçando-se para subir. Parecia ser um corpo bem mais leve do que o de qualquer um dos professores ou do zelador de Hogwarts.

Rose estendeu o braço e apertou a mão protetora de Scorpius.

Uma cabecinha apareceu na abertura do alçapão e uma vozinha brincalhona invadiu o forro:

\- Vamos, _Sete_, apareçam! Eu sei que vocês estão aí!

A dona da voz saltou para dentro do aposento e na pouca luz que entrava pela janela pequena, os quatro puderam ver a cara sorridente de Lily Potter os procurando na escuridão da sala.

\- Qual é? Vão tentar se esconder agora? Faz tempo que os observo, sei _quem são_ reunidos e sei o que _fazem_.

Os jovens olharam a garota de quase quatorze anos e não disseram nada, um pouco mais animada que o habitual, Lily voltou a falar:

\- Eu sei que deve ser uma surpresa e tanto. A Lily, a magricela, a menina irritadinha, aquela que todos enchem por ser a mais nova da família descobrir o grande segredo de vocês. Mas podem ficar tranquilos, não contei a ninguém.

O silencio novamente penetrou a pequena sala quando a garota ruiva parou de falar.

\- Ah vão continuar negando? Eu achei que _Os sete_ se encontravam para reuniões importantes. Aliás porque _Os sete_? Vocês são só quatro.

Hugo mordeu o lábio para não falar, Rose apertou a mão de Scorpius com medo de ser descoberta pela prima. Alvo porém, continuou parado olhando a irmã no escuro.

\- Ta, querem que eu dite os nomes em voz bem alta? Rose! Prima sei que está ai, apareça, Scorpius, um Malfoy que é amigo dos Weasley e dos Potter apareça, provavelmente está do lado de minha prima, vocês formam um casal tão fofo devo dizer, Hugo! Apareça, seu jogador de xadrez metido, assim que vi você sair da sala comunal apressado sabia que viria aqui. Alvo! Meu irmão e líder do grupo, apareça de uma vez!

Um a um os quatro saíram da escuridão e apareceram na pouca luz que adentrava por uma minúscula janela. Lily deu o maior sorriso que conseguiu formar:

\- Por essa vocês não esperavam heim?

\- Olha aqui sua pirralha – Hugo disse se aproximando ameaçadoramente dela – Eu me certifiquei que não havia ninguém me seguindo como...?

\- Capa de invisibilidade de meu pai. Conhece Hugo? E não me chame de pirralha! Temos a mesma idade.

\- Deixe ela em paz Hugo.

A voz era de Alvo, baixa, seca e decidida, como tem que ser a voz de um líder.

\- O que quer aqui Lily? – perguntou o irmão mais velho.

\- Oras, não é obvio? Quero fazer parte dos _Sete_!

xx

Lily teve que esperar no escuro, mas a reunião de emergência improvisada dos quatro _"Sete"_ foi rápida. O jeito era continuar a reunião como se Lily fizesse parte do grupo. Depois a despistariam e encontrariam outro esconderijo, mas teriam que mudar seus códigos. Droga! Ia ser uma mão de obra enorme.

É claro que Lily pensava que isso era uma brincadeira de detetive qualquer, pois chorou quando Hugo se postou em sua frente fazendo uma encenação perfeita de uma cerimônia oficial com um discurso inventado por ele na hora, com palavras como: _"Até a morte" "Oferecerei minha própria vida"_ e no fim para entrar definitivamente no grupo dos _Sete_ o garoto cuspiu em sua própria mão e esticou para Lily a apertar.

\- O que é isso? – ela perguntou com nojo.

\- Achei que já havia notado pelo meu discurso, estou te nomeando membro oficial dos _Sete._

\- Eu tenho que... – ela apontou pra mão dele.

\- Cuspir em sua mão e apertar a minha... Vamos Lily, a menos que tenha desistido.

\- Não! – ela gritou cuspindo em sua própria mão e segurando fortemente a palma do primo a sua frente.

Hugo segurou uma risada e ia inventar mais formas mirabolantes para ela se humilhar, mas Alvo o cortou. Estava na hora da reunião de fato acontecer, não podia ser mais adiada.

xx

Agora não eram mais três, mas sim quatro ouvindo o líder falar sobre várias noticiais dos jornais. Lily não se aguentava de orgulho e sentia seu coração saltar do peito de emoção, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

\- É claro que já souberam do sumiço de estudantes das escolas de magia pelo mundo – ele pegou os jornais e apontou - Este rapaz da Durmstrang, está garota de Beauxbatons...

\- Mas até agora nenhum de Hogwarts... – começou Rose.

\- Esse "até agora" acabou Rose. Neste instante, na sala da diretora McGonagall, estão os pais de Lorcan Scamander e eu vi dois aurores presentes na reunião...

\- Como sabe que são dois aurores? – questionou a garota morena de cabelos lisos.

\- São nossos pais, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley – respondeu o líder do grupo com receio.

\- Nossa então a coisa é realmente séria – exclamou Hugo.

\- Isso é excitante não é? – perguntou Lily com os olhos brilhando.

\- E eu vi a cara arrasada da mãe do Lorcan pessoal, ela chorava: "Meu filho! onde está meu filho..." – continuou Alvo.

\- É mesmo, ele é da Lufa-Lufa sempre fazia dupla comigo na aula de Herbologia, desde semana passada não o vejo – se recordou Scorpius.

Todos se calaram pensando, há menos de dois meses sete estudantes de escolas bruxas haviam desaparecido, o que causou enorme alarde. Aurores do mundo bruxo se uniram, tentando desvendar o mistério dos desaparecimentos, não havia nenhuma pista, nenhuma carta pedindo resgate. Nada.

\- Logo o Lorcan? – exclamou Lily – Ele era legal comigo, o único dos garotos mais velhos que não me zombavam por eu ser uma Potter. A gente combinou até de passear juntos por Hogsmeade semana passada. Ele estava tão... tão esquisito.

Rose olhou intrigada pra prima e questionou:

\- Esquisito Lily? Esquisito como?

\- Sei lá, esquisito... diferente... sei lá...

\- Fale Lilian – exclamou Alvo perdendo a paciência com a irmã mais nova – Tudo pode ajudar.

\- Bom... vocês sabem como é o Lorcan, ele é filho da Tia Luna, é de se esperar que ele acredite no impossível, sabe?

\- Sim, sim, a gente sabe que ele fala coisas sem nexo Lily, que mordida de Gnomo é benéfica essas coisas – disse Hugo sem paciência.

\- Pois é... no sábado quando passeávamos juntos por Hogsmeade ele estava diferente, tinha o olhar vago, sei lá, não sei como descrever...

\- Vê se explica direito... – reclamou Scorpius.

\- Bom, eu sugeri a ele pra gente ir até a "Dedos de mel" vê se tinha aquele doce exótico que ninguém gosta de comer, sabe? Bom, ele é esquisito, achei que fosse gostar da ideia, mas ai ele me olhou meio que enfeitiçado, sei lá, dizendo: "Siga as regras, o diferente tem que ser ignorado".

\- Ah está brincando certo? – disse Hugo não acreditando – o Lorcan ama o diferente, ele dizer essas palavras não é parte dele.

\- Exato é isso que estou falando, ele parecia estar sob a Maldição Imperius, sabem? Obediente? – terminou a mais nova do grupo.

Alvo olhou para a irmã decidido, por enquanto era melhor mantê-la no grupo, afinal ela era testemunha.

\- Muito bem, está na hora de agir – começou a falar o líder dos _Sete _– Scorpius se aproxime do irmão gêmeo do Lorcan, tente descobrir alguma coisa, mas com cuidado, parece que nem os pais, nem a diretora e nem os aurores querem que o desaparecimento em Hogwarts vá a público. Eu vou frequentar os lugares que ele costumava ir aqui na escola, tentar achar alguma coisa. Hugo converse com os colegas Lufos dele, tente descobrir tudo o que puder. Amanhã nos encontramos aqui, no almoço.

\- E eu? – perguntou Lily entusiasmada.

Droga! Alvo olhava pra irmã mais nova aflito, ela era importante para descrever os últimos passos do Lorcan e só, não se dava bem em ser discreta como os outros, poderia colocar tudo em risco. Mas ele teve uma idéia, havia aquela fantasma no banheiro que ninguém usava, poderia inventar uma desculpa para Lily começar a investigá-la.

\- Preste atenção Lily, agora você é uma dos _Sete _lembre-se de seu juramento – Hugo deu um pequeno sorriso – Quero que grude naquela fantasma bisbilhoteira a Murta-que-geme... pergunte se ela conhecia o Lorcan, se ela sabe de alguma coisa, mas seja discreta, não force nada, não fale do assunto com mais ninguém...Amanhã me conte o que conseguiu.

Ela apenas sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça.

\- Quanto a você, Rose...

\- Eu? – a garota riu – Vou pra biblioteca...

\- Agora? Estamos no horário de almoço – exclamou Lily alarmada.

\- Quer hora melhor para pensar? – a prima questionou erguendo a sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

* * *

**N\A:** _Quem conhece Pedro Bandeira sabe e viu claramente desde o começo que é uma adaptação de os Karas..._

_Escrevi essa fic há bastante tempo e resolvi postar agora (estou terminando o último capítulo agora)..._

_Resolvi retornar das cinzas com minhas fics, porque sinto muita falta desse mundo (quem me acompanha no Nyah já postei até o capítulo 6 lá) _

_Gosto muito desse gênero que não tenho tanta habilidade para escrever. _

_Então se gostarem, me digam que posto o resto_

_Beijos Winnie _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Podia se notar a mudança do clima do colégio na manhã seguinte, embora todos quisessem abafar o desaparecimento de Lorcan Scamander já era de conhecimento de muitos. Podia se notar um clima pesado no ar.

Os cinco jovens haviam trabalhado arduamente e discretamente durante todo o dia anterior.

— Senhor Potter, posso conversar com o senhor um momento?

A voz era do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Alvo, que andava pelo corredor em direção a mesa de café da manhã, apenas sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça e entrou na sala de aula.

Alvo tinha um ótimo relacionamento com todos os professores, não por ele ser o famoso filho de Harry Potter, mas sim por seu entusiasmo como estudante, e seu ótimo trabalho como monitor. O jovem tinha um ótimo instinto de liderança o que não passou despercebido pelo professor Pfeiffer.

— Senhor Potter, obviamente sabe do sumiço de Lorcan – começou o professor e Alvo apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente – Conto com você, é preciso manter os estudantes calmos, saberem que os aurores estão trabalhando o máximo que podem...

— E nesse trabalhar o máximo que podem já localizaram o Lorcan? Ou alguns dos outros desaparecidos?

— Ainda não, mas...

— Então a única forma de acalmar os alunos é falar a verdade.

O professor Pfeiffer encarou Alvo, com uma expressão divertida:

— A verdade? Qual verdade?

— Só existe uma verdade, professor.

— É mesmo? – sorriu o professor. – E qual é ela?

— É falar francamente do desaparecimento do Lorcan. É contar a eles tudo o que as investigações já encontraram. É alertá-los para que eles possam se proteger e evitar que um deles seja a próxima vítima.

— A próxima vítima? Quem lhe disse que haverá uma próxima vítima?

— E quem garante que não haverá?

O professor recostou-se em sua cadeira. Percebeu que não seria fácil dobrar a personalidade dele.

— Parece seu pai, querendo sempre salvar tudo e a todos. Eu não posso garantir a você que nenhum outro garoto será sequestrado, Alvo. Mas eu posso assegurar-lhe que qualquer escândalo maior em torno do desaparecimento do nosso aluno só poderá ser prejudicial a Hogwarts.

— Acho que não se trata de evitar escândalos envolvendo Hogwarts, professor. A escola já está envolvida.

O professor suspirou profundamente:

— Há pouco você disse que só existe uma verdade, não foi? Você ainda é muito jovem, não faltará ocasião de aprender que as coisas são relativas. A verdade tem várias facetas. Dependendo do lado que se olha, um mesmo fato pode parecer totalmente diferente.

— Eu só vejo um modo de olhar a verdade – interrompeu o garoto – O modo certo.

O professor por outro lado ignorou a interrupção:

— Veja o caso do desaparecimento do Lorcan, por exemplo. Se alertarmos nossos alunos, talvez estejamos alertando também os sequestradores. Se contarmos a todo mundo o que sabemos, talvez estejamos nos revelando também para os bruxos delinquentes.

— O senhor quer dizer que já há suspeitos aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts?

— Eu não disse isso. Para não prejudicar as investigações, os aurores não estão confiando nem na nossa diretora. E eles estão muito certos. Já conseguimos também a colaboração da imprensa. Nenhuma providência será noticiada até que os estudantes sejam encontrados. Só falta agora a sua colaboração, Alvo. Conhecemos a sua liderança e contamos com ela. Temos de impedir o pânico dentro do colégio. É só isso que eu peço: impedir o pânico.

Alvo concordou com a cabeça afim de se ver livre da conversa particular. O Professor Peter Pfeiffer era conhecido como o mais elegante, o mais humorado, o que mais fazia as coisas perfeitamente. O jovem sabia que ele estava lhe pedindo este favor para manter a imagem do colégio intacta, afinal, Hogwarts já havia sofrido na época da segunda grande guerra, com seu pai.

O jovem voltou a andar pelos corredores e viu seu pai e seu tio Rony parados em um canto conversando aos sussurros.

— Alvo venha aqui – a voz era de seu pai, o jovem automaticamente obedeceu – Sabe sobre o sequestro do Lorcan?

— Sei pai, as pessoas não querem que isso se espalhe, mas parece que já está para todos os lados.

— Queremos lhe fazer umas perguntas – foi a vez de seu tio Rony falar, começando a andar sorrateiro, Alvo novamente entrou numa sala de aula, afim de conversar sobre o sequestro.

— Boatos dizem que a última pessoa a encontrar o Lorcan foi a Lily, ficou sabendo desta história filho? Não quero envolver sua irmã nisso.

É claro, seu pai era bem protetor quando se tratava da sua única filha, e como Lily foi aparentemente a última testemunha a se encontrar com a vitima, ele estava emocionalmente envolvido no caso.

— Foi sim pai, já conversei com ela – o alivio perpassou no rosto do homem parado em sua frente – ela me disse que passeava com ele por Hogsmeade e que o Lorcan estava do mesmo jeito de sempre, aparentemente normal.

Não queria mentir a seu pai, mas era necessário.

Harry Potter bufou impaciente.

— Vou ter que envolver a Lily nisso – anunciou saindo porta afora.

Minutos depois voltou a entrar no aposento com a garota atrás.

— Legal! Parece aqueles filmes trouxas que o vovô Arthur mostra para nós.

— Rony interrogue-a para mim – Harry pediu ao melhor amigo que se postou de frente a garota.

— Lily... boatos correm que você foi a última pessoa vista com o Lorcan, pode me dizer se ele estava diferente, se fazia coisas absurdas?

Lily olhou apreensiva para o lado e viu que seu irmão coçava os olhos, ela sabia que coçar os olhos significava silencio no código dos _Sete_

— Ele já é diferente naturalmente né tio Rony...

— Eu sei, mas ele de alguma forma fazia coisas absurdas?

— Bom... – ela colocou o dedo da testa fingindo pensar – A gente se encontrou pra ir juntos a Hogsmeade e ele falou: Oi.

— E você?

— Eu o que?

— O que você disse?

— Ah respondi oi também, sou educada, foi o que a mamãe me ensinou, responder para aqueles que conversam com a gente, mesmo se for um Malfoy.

Rony olhou nervoso para Harry que pediu calma ao amigo. O ruivo voltou a olhar Lily:

— E o que aconteceu depois do oi?

— Bem, ele me disse que queria comer um doce exótico na "Dedos de mel" e também disse que eu não tinha nenhum zonzóbulo rondando meu cérebro enquanto andava com ele, o que era bom pois segundo ele as pessoas que não tem zonzóbulo rondando o cérebro são aquelas...

— Ta a gente entendeu filha – interrompeu Harry – Podem ir para a aula os dois.

Ambos saíram da sala particular e andaram juntos no corredor.

— Por que tive que mentir ao... – começou a falar a garota, mas Alvo colocou sua mão na boca dela a impedindo de continuar.

— Só falamos sobre isso na sede dos _Sete_

xx

— Por que tive que mentir? – foi a primeira pergunta da garota ao irmão assim que os cinco _Sete_se reuniram no esconderijo no horário do almoço – Com certeza aquele comportamento estranho do Lorcan ajudaria o papai e o tio Rony...

— Talvez Lily, mas essa preciosa informação é a única coisa que temos no momento, e bom quero que ela continue entre a gente.

— O que aconteceu? – foi a vez de Hugo questionar.

Os dois Potter explicaram o que havia acontecido antes das aulas aos demais membros dos _Sete_.

— Eu investiguei o Lysander Scamander, parece que está totalmente abalado com o sumiço do irmão, tão abalado que resolveu consolar a namorada do Lorcan a beijando – disse Scorpius apresentando seu relatório das investigações do dia anterior.

— E você Hugo?

— Nada Alvo, nada, vezes nada, parece que o cara não tinha muitos amigos pela Lufa-Lufa, diziam que ele era pirado e que esse sumiço devia ser mais uma ideia mirabolante dele.

— Bom eu descobri que o cara não era popular – começou a relatar sua investigação o líder dos _Sete_— Nem frequentava nenhum clube na escola e nem nada. Acho que estamos empacados.

— E eu? – perguntou Lily esperançosa.

— O que conseguiu? – Alvo perguntou fingindo interesse.

— Bom eu colei naquela fantasma chorona o dia inteiro, fingi que estava com uma enorme dor de barriga e que por isso vivia no banheiro...

— Nos poupe dos detalhes Lily – disse o irmão.

— Bom, perguntei discretamente se ela tinha conversado com o Lorcan e ela começou a chorar dizendo que os alunos não conversavam com ela, por dizerem que ela não tinha sentimentos, e mais não sei o que. Bom só isso.

Hugo bufou e exclamou:

— Bom estamos empacados.

Alvo, Scorpius e o ruivo olharam esperançosos para a única garota que ainda não havia dito nada, ela estava escondida atrás de um jornal o lendo.

— Este não foi um sequestro comum – Rose começou a divagar sua informação espalhando as diversas noticias nos jornais – Lorcan é o sétimo garoto que sumiu das escolas bruxas, notem: sete estudantes de três escolas diferentes, três garotas da Beauxbatons, três rapazes da Durmstrang e agora um de Hogwarts, ainda faltam dois a serem sequestrados.

— Como assim ainda faltam dois?

— ...E pelo que parece eles seguem um critério – continuou a falar a garota como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Scorpius – Parece que eles só "pegam" aqueles alunos mais esquisitos, os ignorados pelo resto do colégio por terem alguma coisa de diferente.

— Quer dizer que mais dois alunos de Hogwarts vão ser sequestrados esse mês?

Alvo perguntou a si mesmo, o raciocínio da prima era claro e não havia como contestar.

— Mas pra quê? – foi a vez de Scorpius perguntar.

— É isso que não entendo Scorpius, pensei por um momento que eles queriam algum dinheiro, mas os Scamander não são ricos, então descartei a hipótese na hora, mas ai fiquei pensando. Por que sempre os ditos esquisitos, os "anormais"? Está claro que ele não vai pedir dinheiro.

— Que ele? – questionou Hugo.

— Exato, quem é ele? – devolveu a pergunta para ele Rose – Sinto que esse cara é inteligente, que está "pegando" esses jovens excêntricos pra alguma espécie de experiência maluca, como se eles fossem cobaias.

— Então deve ser por isso que o Lorcan estava esquisito no sábado – disse Lily entusiasmada – Devem ter lançado a Maldição Imperius nele e...

— Não se pode lançar a maldição sem que os aurores saibam Lily – explicou a prima mais velha.

— Então pode ser alguma poção maluca... – a mais nova queria achar alguma solução a qualquer custo.

— Isso mesmo – disse Rose sorridente – Alguma poção que explique o comportamento do Lorcan.

— Devem ter agarrado o Lorcan e lhe dado a poção...

Lily continuou a falar entusiasmada, mas Rose a interrompeu:

— Porque eles lhe dariam a força? Por exemplo pegaram ele e lhe deram a poção escondidos em um armário qualquer depois o soltaram pra ainda ter um papo com você? Isso não tem lógica.

Lily parecia incapacitada de falar.

— Então ele tomou a poção por livre e espontânea vontade... – disse Scorpius tentando raciocinar com as garotas.

— Nesse caso foi oferecida por alguém que ele confiava, e é bem lógico que tenha tomado a droga aqui dentro da escola, já que no passeio a Hogsmeade ele já estava digamos "contaminado" – Rose terminou.

— Daqui de Hogwarts! – exclamou Alvo raivoso se levantando do chão que estava sentado – Isso quer dizer que ele vai agir novamente. Talvez essa semana ainda.

Todos ficaram em silencio tentando raciocinar um pouco mais. Lily rompeu a quietude da sala espirrando escandalosamente.

— Desculpem, tem muita poeira aqui, sou alérgica.

Alvo olhou para a irmã mais nova decidido, não queria que ela corresse mais riscos. Teria que afastá-la de vez do grupo.

— _Sete_, vamos voltar às aulas, não conseguimos nada mesmo, melhor adiar as investigações.

Um a um do grupo dos _Sete_ saíram do esconderijo. Os mais veteranos, Rose, Scorpius e Hugo, sabiam que o "voltar às aulas" era um código para que cada um continuasse a investigar. Mas Lily não sabia disso e foi pensando revoltada:

"Esperar? Mas a Rose disse que o cara pode agir a qualquer momento e aqui dentro do colégio, se o meu irmão pensa que vou esperar está muito enganado, vou continuar a investigar. E esse grupo dos _Sete_ nem é tão sensacional assim"

— Por que essa cara de que chupou limão? – perguntou Hugo ao seu lado vendo a feição carrancuda da prima.

— Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse criança – ela reclamou.

— Mas você é...

— Cala a boca e vamos pra aula, estamos atrasados.

xx

Hugo encontrou seu bilhete com códigos debaixo de seu tabuleiro de xadrez quando as aulas terminaram. Rose achou o seu com as instruções dentro de um livro especifico na biblioteca. Scorpius viu sua mensagem dentro de seu estojo de limpeza da sua vassoura de quadribol.

Cada um tinha sua missão estabelecida estava na hora de agir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rose estava com a cara enfiada num dos livros de plantas alucinógenas na biblioteca, teria de achar alguma coisa que explicasse certos comportamentos dos supostos sequestrados, devia haver alguma planta, erva ou seja lá mais o que, que quando colada em algum liquido, provocasse aquilo. Talvez até mesmo uma poção traria esse efeito, mas o cérebro dos_ Sete _estava convencida de que era uma planta.

— Ei sabe-tudo, fazendo sua lição de casa? – Scorpius chegou perto da amiga com os cabelos molhados devido o banho que havia acabado de tomar.

— Ah Scorpius, por favor, você não fez isso – ela reclamou chorosa.

— Isso o que? – questionou sem entender.

— Veio com esse cabelo estupido molhado para a biblioteca, só pra atrair a atenção de várias garotas que te idolatram, o grande jogador de quadribol – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

— Você sabe que eu sou muito mais do que um jogador de quadribol né? Pelo menos você...

— Lógico que sei – respondeu caridosa – Mas você ama uma plateia.

— E você ama quando faço isso com meus cabelos em você – ele começou a sacudir sua cabeça, como se fosse um cachorro se livrando da água de seus cabelos a molhando inteira.

— Ahhh! Meu livro – ela gritou brava empurrando ele para longe de si enquanto o garoto gargalhava.

— Eu te molho inteira e você se preocupa com um livro, é serio? – ele perguntou sorrindo se aproximando dela.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – Rose afastou um pouco dele encostando numa prateleira de livros, estranhando o comportamento do rapaz.

— Rose, faz tempo que queria te dizer uma coisa – ele coçou a cabeça tentando começar um diálogo.

— Atchim! – ela espirrou colocando a mão de frente a seu rosto – Olha o que fez.

Rose começou a andar para longe dele fugindo.

— Por que sempre foge heim? – ele perguntou a seguindo

— Não estou fugindo, estou só... – ela não conseguiu encontrar desculpas, jamais encontraria, ela não era boa em mentiras. Se lembrava uma vez, que estava louca para comer um doce, mas não era permitido pois estava na casa de seus avós Granger, então, escondida, comprou um chocolate num armazém e comeu, quando, já tarde da noite, se pegou passando mal por conta do doce, não conseguiu mentir mais aos avós. A partir daquele dia não conseguia fingir, não conseguia omitir. Era terrível ter Scorpius atrás dela lhe fazendo perguntas que não podia responder senão mentiria.

— Rose, por favor, me deixe só, só... – ele gaguejava, estava nervoso apesar de tudo – Não acho errado, nós dois, eu e você, sabe?...

"Nós dois, nós dois" a mente da garota gritava, ela não podia acreditar que estava tendo aquela conversa num corredor. Pior! Com ela fugindo de suas palavras.

— Não está acontecendo assim, não está acontecendo assim! – falava para si própria ainda andando e tentando fugir dele.

— Rose por favor, pare!

Ela obedeceu instantaneamente parando de chofre, fazendo Scorpius esbarrar nela sem querer.

— Nossa, eu sempre soube que nós dois não poderíamos ter um dialogo serio naturalmente, mas dessa maneira... – ele dizia risonho.

Rose encarava seus pés, era ótimo vê-los, quantos detalhes não conhecia a respeito de seus sapatos gastos até então.

— Olhe para mim? – pediu gentilmente.

— Não consigo – ela confessou com as orelhas ardendo de vergonha.

Eles estavam de frente a um armário de vassouras velho, ninguém prestaria atenção em barulhos estranhos ali dentro do aposento, ninguém a não ser Rose, que agora a todo custo tentava desviar sua atenção para qualquer outro ponto sem ser a situação constrangedora que se seguia com seu melhor amigo.

— Escute isso – pediu Rose num sussurro colocando seu dedo indicador na boca de Scorpius, fazendo-o se calar antes mesmo de dizer algo – Tem alguém lá dentro – voltou a sussurrar apontando a cabeça para o armário de vassouras.

Ambos se aproximaram da porta e colaram o ouvido na madeira.

— Se ao menos eu tivesse alguma orelha extensível comigo – Rose se martirizava, tentando escutar cochichos não entendendo nada.

— Bom, provavelmente são só dois alunos se agarrando no escuro, mas – Scorpius tirou um fio vermelho do bolso do jeans – Só tenho um, mas...

— Obrigada – ela nem ao menos esperou ele lhe entregar e colocou o fio em seu ouvido e outro debaixo da porta.

— _Precisa fazer Sophia Atwood mastigar esse chiclete, entendeu? – uma voz fina dizia bem baixinho._

— _Sophia Atwood... – repetia outra voz hipnotizada._

— Eu queria ouvir também – ele fez uma careta e Rose tirou o fio de seu ouvido.

— Se aproxime, talvez de para nós dois escutarmos.

Scorpius aceitou a sugestão de bom grado e juntou a testa de ambos fazendo Rose deixar seu rosto vermelho por completo, ambos escutavam um pouco mais baixo agora:

— _Não deixe que ninguém atrapalhe seu caminho, se isto acontecer você..._

A voz fina continuava a falar, mas Rose nervosa como estava agora sentindo a respiração de Scorpius se misturar a sua, deixou cair o livro que carregava no chão, fazendo um barulho enorme, pela quietude do lugar.

As duas pessoas dentro do armário de vassouras ficaram em silencio, o que fez Rose começar a suar frio.

— Eles irão nos descobrir, irão nos descobrir, irão nos descobrir – sussurrava nervosa demais, quase com lágrimas nos olhos – O que faremos?

Scorpius segurou o fio vermelho e guardou em seu bolso, pegando gentilmente a mão de Rose ele andou uns passos ao lado do armário de vassouras.

Ele havia prensado Rose na parede e falava com a testa grudada na dela, suas bocas perto demais uma da outra.

— Não há tempo de sairmos correndo, não há tempo de pegar seu livro, eu sou cara das ações no grupo lembra? – ele dizia sussurrando, Rose apavorada e nervosa pela proximidade dele apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Me siga e por favor, não abra os olhos, ficará pior se ver quem é.

Ouviram o clique na porta.

Scorpius automaticamente quebrou a pequena distancia que ainda existia entre os dois e beijou gentilmente os lábios de Rose. Não que ela não esperasse por aquilo, era meio obvio tudo o que estava acontecendo entre os dois nos últimos minutos, mas não queria que seu primeiro beijo tivesse sido assim. Ela seguiu o conselho dele, não abriu os olhos, tinha consciência que havia dois seres parados com a porta do armário aberta os observando, apertou seus olhos rudemente e passou a mão, meio tímida nos cabelos do loiro, afim de aprofundar o beijo, o que foi atendido prontamente por Scorpius.

Depois de uns poucos instantes, não tendo mais ar para respirar e conscientes que provavelmente os dois suspeitos tivessem ignorado os dois depois da cena, eles se separaram.

— Eu achei que você nunca tinha beijado antes – ele sorriu, sentindo ela o abraçar envergonhada como estava e esconder seu rosto no peito dele.

— Você é um idiota sabia disso? Aposto que daria tempo de corrermos! – ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro se separando dele.

— Mas você gostou Rose, confesse – ele pediu quase não acreditando que ela estava fugindo.

— Foi tudo encenação, para não nos pegarem – mentiu – O que esperava?

O rosto dele estava visivelmente decepcionado, estava machucado, sentia isso, não conseguia entender porque ela estava fazendo isso.

— Eu achei que, achei que... – ele gaguejava, sem saber o que dizer.

— Oh não! – ela exclamou apavorada apontando para o chão perto do armário de vassouras – Levaram o livro que estava na mão.

— O que tem Rose? Era só um livro – ele disse chateado – Você se importa mais com um livro do que comigo – cruzou seus braços na frente do corpo.

— É que, eu estava certa sobre uma coisa naquele livro, da nossa investigação e agora o sequestrador, sabe que estamos atrás dele.

xx

Alvo sabia que aqueles desaparecimentos tinham al gum detalhe em comum. Tinham de ter. Quando eles desco brissem qual era esse detalhe, certamente chegariam à solu ção do problema.

Examinando as notícias dos jornais, Alvo verificou que o método dos sequestradores era "pegar" todos os três estudantes de uma mesma escola antes de passar para a próxima. Isso queria dizer que o tal oferecedor infiltrava-se em uma escola, ganhava a confiança de três meninos ou meninas, oferecia a poção e depois abandonava aquela escola.

Aí estava um padrão: três escolas haviam sido "visitadas" pelo tal oferecedor de drogas em pouco mais de dois meses. Isso queria dizer que o delinquente ficava mais ou menos um mês em cada colégio. Portanto, deveria ser um só.

O oferecedor era um só, mas quem seria ele? Um dos professores? Alvo sabia que era impossível um professor trabalhar nesses três colégios ao mesmo tempo, afinal os professores de Hogwarts moravam no castelo.

Um dos funcionários não poderia ser, pois todos trabalhavam há anos naquele castelo. Seria impossível.

Seria um dos alunos? Bobagem! Nem com intercâmbios seria possível, mas mesmo assim ele pediu pra Scorpius investigar se havia tido intercambio suspeito nesses últimos dois meses entre alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang.

Assim, por eliminação, a lógica dizia que o oferecedor não agia dentro das escolas. Mas ele _tinha _de agir. Senão, como explicar que todos os estudantes tivessem desaparecido em suas escolas, e não em suas casas, seus clubes ou outro lugar qualquer?

Claro! O oferecedor trabalhava _dentro _dos colégios. Era alguém _de dentro. _Só podia ser. E, se faltavam ainda dois alunos para completar a trinca que deveria desaparecer de Hogwarts, o oferecedor ainda estava ali por perto. Mas quem seria ele?

Rose tinha razão. O plano parecia perfeito, sem uma fa lha, produto de uma mente criminosa fora de série.

Ele precisava agir. Mas o que faria? E sua irmã envolvida na situação toda não estava ajudando em nada, só de imaginar Lily se metendo em apuros lhe dava arrepios.

O pior era que Alvo não fazia ideia do que sua irmã estava fazendo naquele momento no banheiro da Murta-que-geme.

— Vamos lá Sophia, experimente – uma voz sussurrava no box ao lado ao que Lily estava.

Não podia acreditar quão sortuda havia sido. E no final não é que seu irmão tinha razão? O sequestrador estava agindo no banheiro da Murta chorona.

Agora ela precisava pensar depressa, não havia jeito de contatar os _Sete _devia agir sozinha e devia pensar apropriadamente. E ela não podia deixar a menina ser sequestrada, seria umas das piores coisas. Ela estava ali, podia ouvir claramente a voz da pessoa do Box ao lado, era um rapaz. Reconhecia sua voz. Isso a intrigava demais, aquela voz. Precisava ver seu rosto. Afinal, eram duas pessoas que tinham aquela voz. Se ela esticasse só um pouquinho o pescoço, se subisse no vaso e desce uma espiadinha por cima, será que poderia identifica-lo?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o oferecedor da droga a Lily, que tentava se esconder inutilmente.

— Nada, absolutamente nada! – Lily sorriu amarelo abaixando sua cabeça e sentando no seu vaso com a tampa fechada.

Esperou alguns segundos tensa. Talvez se livrasse, talvez ele não fizesse nada com ela, bom pensando por esse lado era meio que surreal que a pessoa que estava entregando a droga fosse...

— Ei menina louca! – ele abriu com tudo o box que Lily estava instalada a ameaçando com uma sobrancelha levantada junto com sua varinha – Acho bom esquecer tudo o que viu e ouvi aqui estamos combinados? Não quero ter atitudes drásticas com você, até porque não faz parte dos planos iniciais.

— Que planos iniciais? – a pergunta saiu de sua boca sem que ela desse conta – Isso tudo faz parte de algo enorme não é? Algo que vai muito além...

Ela ia começar seus devaneios como sempre, até porque a pessoa que estava em sua frente estava acostumada a escutar esses devaneios, mas não conseguiu, ele havia segurado sua gravata vermelha e dourada e a pressionado contra a parede no fundo.

— É serio Lily não quero fazer nada de mal com você, cale essa boca, esqueça por si só. Eu juro que não te dedurarei.

Lily, a mais nova membro dos sete, sabia que não podia dar pra trás num momento como esse, e sabia que a pessoa parada a sua frente não faria mal a ela de jeito algum, afinal eram amigos de longa data. Se sentindo segura, perguntou diretamente a pessoa, com seu nome bem frisado:

— Não parece que está sob algum feitiço ou poção _Lorcan_, me conte o que está havendo e não direi nada a ninguém.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

No dia seguinte, Hugo estava nos jardins de Hogwarts tentando fazer a sua missão dada por Alvo, o líder dos _Sete _sabendo do raciocínio logico de Hugo apurado, havia pedido contas, ou suposições de qual aluno poderia ser o próximo sequestrado, alguém esquisito o bastante que chamasse a atenção, alguém com características parecidas com os alunos que haviam desaparecido.

O ruivo tinha listas de características e outra listas de alunos de Hogwarts em ambas mãos, tentava eliminar aluno por aluno que não se encaixava.

Essa mente criminosa claramente seguia um padrão. Todos os alunos não seguiam os estereótipos das escolas que frequentavam, garotas de Beauxbatons que não presavam a beleza exterior, garotos de Durmstrang que não davam a mínima para a força física. Mas em Hogwarts? O que fugiria dos padrões de Hogwarts?

— Oi Hugo – cumprimentou uma voz estridente, fazendo o garoto se assustar e encarar a dona da voz.

— O que quer Lily? – disse entediado olhando suas anotações.

— Você sabe quando será a próxima reunião dos _Sete_? Tenho novidades – ela sorriu largo, sentando ao lado dele.

— Qual a regra numero um dos _Sete_? – ele perguntou nervoso encarando ela novamente.

— Não dizer sobre os _Sete_ fora da sede?

— Exato, e o que está fazendo agora? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas deixando ela sem fala.

— Eu só tenho novidades que farão vocês ficarem boquiabertos e só queria saber quando será a próxima reunião, já que não tenho uma daquelas suas moedas que dizem quando é emergência máxima, senão eu mesma pediria uma emergência máxima agora. Posso usar sua moeda?

— Shiiii – ele disse nervoso voltando a encara-la, Lily não calava sua boca, estava irritando Hugo profundamente, não conseguia raciocinar de jeito nenhum.

— Por favor, empreste sua moeda? – pediu com os olhos brilhando.

— Vou pedir pro Al providenciar uma para você na próxima reunião, e aposto que o que tem para contar pode esperar, agora da pra me deixar em paz? Estou trabalhando se não percebeu – disse rude, voltando a encarar seus papeis.

Lily engoliu em seco e sentiu lágrimas encharcarem seus olhos, não iria falar mais nada, mas não aguentava.

— Por que é assim comigo? – sua fala estava embargada, não conseguia guardar seus sentimentos a si, era transparente demais – Quando éramos mais novos não era assim comigo Hugo, mas depois que entrou pros _Sete_ por conta desse seu cérebro ai, me ignora completamente, como se eu fosse ninguém, como se eu não fosse capaz de...

— Lily por favor, pare de dizer coisas absurdas, não é verdade, você só é...

— O que? – ela perguntou brava quando viu que ele não falaria mais nada – Criança demais? É isso?

— Eu não quero discutir com você, se acalme – ele pediu segurando em um dos braços dela.

— O que é isso que está fazendo? – apontou pela primeira vez um amontoado de papeis que Hugo analisava a pouco – Está investigando para os _Sete_, achei que não era para fazer nada até a próxima reunião.

O jovem ruivo olhou a pilha de papeis e depois encarou a prima, não aguentava mais fingir, Lily já havia ajudado bastante com seu testemunho nas investigações, Alvo não ficaria bravo se ele de repente dissesse a verdade a ela.

— Escute, tudo foi uma mentira, ok? – disse baixinho, como se isso tornasse a noticia menos dolorosa a ela.

— O que? O que foi uma mentira?

— A iniciação no clube dos _Sete, _você fazer parte dele, foi uma mentira, sustentada somente porque você era testemunha no caso do sumiço do Lorcan, entendeu Lily? Era tudo mentira, você não é uma dos _Sete_ e nunca será.

Lily levantou do chão abalada e se livrou da mão dele sentindo nojo.

— As minhas investigações no banheiro da Murta não eram serias? – perguntou sentindo lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

Hugo riu, e se levantou do chão balançando a cabeça incrédulo.

— Ainda não posso acreditar que caiu direitinho na desculpa que seu irmão arranjou.

— Por quê? – perguntou com a voz fina – Por que fizeram isso comigo?

— Você não tem nenhuma habilidade para fazer parte do grupo, entende? Não é discreta, deixa seus sentimentos transparecerem, não é tão inteligente, não tem instinto de liderança. Não da para fazer parte de nosso grupo, entende Lily?

Ela chorava para valer agora, só não soluçava porque não permitiria isso a Hugo, seu ultimo vestígio de orgulho.

— Eu te odeio tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto – ela dizia em meio às lágrimas.

— Não exagere – ele estava realmente preocupado com a reação dela.

— Nunca mais quero te ver! – gritou tentando sair de perto dele.

— Lily, se acalme, isso é para seu próprio bem... – ele dizia a seguindo, se postando em sua frente.

A jovem ruiva, nervosa o empurrou para sair de sua frente, ia ir embora, mas disse umas ultimas palavras decidia:

— Vou provar a você e todos os outros que não sou isso que pensam que sou, que tenho sim qualidades para ser parte dos _Sete_, na verdade já até sei o que é. Tenho uma qualidade que nenhum dos quatro tem. Coragem!

Vendo ela se distanciar dele ainda chorando, Hugo se sentia meio triste pela reação dela, Lily tinha de entender, aquilo não era brincadeira de detetive.

— Foi melhor assim.

Dizendo isso ele voltou a seus papeis nem fazendo ideia do que Lily estava armando em sua mente.

xx

— Nossa que demora Lily, pensei que não viria mais, estava quase desistindo.

— Ah não seja dramático Lorcan – a mais nova reclamou, chegando perto do amigo, no banheiro da Murta-que-geme.

— E ai? Conseguiu? – ele perguntou desesperado – Ainda não entendi muito bem a sua ideia.

— Meu pai uma vez nos contou, uma de suas histórias na época de escola, ele sempre dizia que odiava falar sobre si mesmo, mas que preferia que soubéssemos que passou através dele, não em livros. Então uma vez nos contou sobre um professor que teve de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que tomava poção polissuco o dia todo, para se passar por uma pessoa que tinha trancado num baú...

— E...? – Lorcan tentava entender onde a garota queria chegar.

— Bom... – ela parecia um pouco constrangida, quando tirou uma garrafinha de dentro de seu bolso da capa – pedi a ajuda de meu primo Fred e extorqui um pouco de poção polissuco do armário do professor de Poções, além de "roubar" um objeto de minha prima e peguei uns cabelos da Sophia, estou pronta!

— Tem certeza Lily que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Lorcan preocupado – esse cara é meio maluco e...

— Irei fazer isso, é questão de honra agora! – confirmou decidida.

Olhando para os lados se certificando que Murta não estava no banheiro, Lily tomou um gole de sua poção fazendo uma terrível careta. Olhando-se num dos espelhos, viu seu corpo se erguer um pouco, seus cabelos ficarem loiros platinados, seus olhos uma mistura de azul e verde. Tinha virado Sophia.

— Vamos? – perguntou a voz de Sophia a Lorcan.

xx

Estavam os quatro no quartinho minúsculo e escuro, depois do jantar naquele dia, repassavam o relatório de todo o dia.

— Bom... – começou o líder dos _Sete _— Fiz umas pesquisas em livros e tentei raciocinar, esse cara ou o que seja, está agindo dentro dos colégios, e é apenas uma pessoa, porque senão caberia fazer esses sequestros todos juntos, não em uma escola de cada vez, não atraindo a atenção de aurores que como nós, fariam os cálculos e concluiriam qual seria seu próximo passo. A questão é: quem agiria nos três colégios e passaria despercebido?

— Eu pesquisei Al – disse Scorpius ao líder – Não houve intercâmbios nos últimos tempos nas três escolas. Parece que não são alunos.

— E você Rose? – Alvo depositava grande parte de seus avanços nos sequestros em Rose.

— Bom... – ela começou a responder meio tensa – estava na biblioteca pesquisando sobre plantas alucinógenas, e...

— E...? – perguntou Alvo impaciente – O que esta havendo com você Rose?

A garota não conseguia responder, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas berrantes.

— Eu fui lá atrapalhar ela – confessou Scorpius em seu socorro – Começamos a andar pelos corredores e escutamos um barulho esquisito num dos armários de vassoura.

Rose automaticamente confirmou com a cabeça e continuou a falar por Scorpius.

— Escutamos com uma orelha extensível, havia duas vozes, uma um pouco mais fina dava comandos a outra, dizia que devia fazer Sophia Atwood mascar um chiclete...

— O que? – Hugo se pronunciou pela primeira vez, não entendendo.

— E depois? – perguntou Alvo.

— Bom, eu... eu derrubei o livro que tinha em mãos e...

— Oh! Não me diga que eles te viram! – exclamou Hugo preocupado.

— Não! – disse Scorpius convicto – Dei um jeito de não nos pegarem – ele ergueu a sobrancelha cúmplice a Rose que sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

— Como?

— De qualquer forma não conseguimos descobrir quem era e... – disse Rose depressa fugindo da pergunta de seu irmão – E... pegaram meu livro!

— E o que tem? – perguntou Alvo sem entender.

— Não seria nada demais se não tivesse meu nome escrito como a ultima pessoa a pega-lo na biblioteca. Sabem que estamos investigando. Eles tem meu nome!

— Isso não é bom – comentou Hugo balançando a cabeça.

— E você Hugo? Chegou a uma conclusão nos seus cálculos? – perguntou Alvo ao único membro do grupo que não havia dito seus avanços.

— Eu tentei, mas... – ele fez uma careta de descrença – a única conclusão que cheguei é que esse cara seguia padrões nas outras duas escolas, mas em Hogwarts não faço ideia do que busca, bom, pensei que com o segundo sequestro poderia avançar nisso, saber mais ou menos seu padrão.

— Certo... continuamos empacados! – bufou Alvo sentando-se no chão com os braços cruzados.

Todos ficaram em silencio um bom tempo, tentando raciocinar.

— A Lily tem novidades, bom pelo menos foi isso que ela me disse mais cedo – comentou Hugo quebrando o silencio da sala.

— A Lily? – riu Scorpius – Que avanços ela teria conversando com a Murta?

— Não sei, mas agora estou curioso – disse Alvo – Hugo, vai chama-la no salão comunal?

O ruivo apenas confirmou com a cabeça e saiu sorrateiro do esconderijo.

Ele não teria reparado em nada de anormal no corredor, se não fosse o choro escandaloso de sua tia Gina. Não que ele estivesse acostumado a ouvi-lo, por isso era estranho. Em volta da escada que dava para a sala da diretora, estavam tio Harry abraçando caridosamente sua tia.

xx

Alguns minutos depois e repostas dadas, Hugo corria pelos corredores chamando a atenção de varias pessoas, que se danasse o disfarce do esconderijo! Ele não se importava com mais nada. Subindo fazendo um enorme estrondo, ele entrou novamente na sede dos _Sete._

— Que cara é essa Hugo? – perguntou Rose reparando nos olhos estranhamente vermelhos do irmão.

— Achei que ia chamar a Lily e não voltar arfando para a sala – disse Scorpius displicente.

Hugo engoliu em seco, respirando forte pela primeira vez, começou a falar, meio que se desculpando:

— Eu briguei com a Lily hoje mais cedo...

— E o que isso tem a ver...

— Eu contei que era mentira – Hugo continuou sem se importar com o que Alvo dizia – Mentira a iniciação dela no clube e todo o resto.

— É louco Hugo?! – disse nervoso o líder – Não podia sem a minha autorização e a dos outros membros. A Lily não pode dar com a língua nos dentes!

— Esse não é o problema maior – respondeu o ruivo encarando a todos pela primeira vez na conversa – Digamos que já posso estabelecer um padrão nos sequestros em Hogwarts.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a irmã com receio.

— A segunda pessoa foi sequestrada pessoal... – Hugo fez uma pequena pausa virando suas costas a eles – Seu nome é Lily Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

— Oh meu Deus! – exclamou Rose colocando a mão de frente a sua boca.

— Era de se esperar, não estou surpreso – a voz calma de Alvo fez Hugo virar seu rosto para ele – A Lily sempre foi meio esquisita.

— O que?! – ele perguntou sem se preocupar com seu tom de voz – Não está abalado com o sumiço dela?

— Bom, eu sei que as coisas vão se resolver no fim e não posso me envolver emocionalmente no caso – respondeu tranquilamente.

— Não se envolver emocionalmente com o caso?! – ele gritou nervoso com uma vontade surreal de meter um soco na cara de seu primo.

— Hugo, é melhor se controlar – avisou Alvo calmamente.

— Como pode ser tão frio!? Lily é sua irmã... e nem ao menos... nem ao menos... – ele não conseguia terminar sua frase.

— Está abalado demais, o que está acontecendo Hugo? – perguntou sua irmã chegando perto dele, tentando acariciar seus ombros.

— É só que... que... – ele gaguejava sem saber o que responder, sentia um enorme nó em sua garganta – Eu briguei com ela antes de Lily sumir, é só que...

Não conseguia terminar sua frase, dizer algo como "E se nunca mais vê-la? E se nosso ultimo dialogo foi uma discussão?" isso rondava tanto sua mente que fazia tudo ao redor rodar e sua cabeça latejar de dor.

— Você está envolvido emocionalmente no caso... – disse Alvo calmamente – Não está em condições de ajudar a gente em mais nada.

— O que está dizendo Alvo? – perguntou Scorpius ao amigo se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

— Que ele não serve mais. É melhor sair Hugo, precisamos trabalhar, está nos atrapalhando.

— VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME TIRAR DO CASO AGORA! – urrou nervoso se livrando de sua irmã, erguendo os pulsos no ar, apertava tanto sua mão fechada que os nós nos dedos estavam brancos.

— Já tirei – respondeu firme – É melhor sair agora.

O jovem ruivo estava tão nervoso que sua varinha em sua mão soltava faíscas, estava erguendo ela no ar, pronto para lançar alguma azaração em seu primo.

— Hugo! – exclamou Rose erguendo sua varinha e desarmando o irmão a tempo.

— Como pode defendê-lo? – perguntou Hugo encarando Rose pela primeira vez.

— Não estou defendendo ele só... que... violência não é a melhor solução agora. Hugo tente se acalmar – pediu Rose gentilmente.

Hugo recolheu sua varinha do chão, andou alguns passos e quando estava prestes a sair pelo alçapão disse pela ultima vez:

— Lily tinha razão, são todos uns covardes!

xx

Rose e Scorpius andavam devagar pelo corredor onde ficava a ala hospitalar do colégio, era bem cedo, poucos alunos estavam acordados, o que significava silencio completo.

— Não consigo acreditar Scorpius, ainda não consigo acreditar – dizia Rose – A Lily? Quem poderia querer fazer mal a Lily, ela é tão inofensiva e frágil que...

— Estamos investigando não é? – perguntou o loiro meio esperançoso.

— Acha que acordo tão cedo a toa? – Rose havia herdado grandes características de seu pai, o sono era uma dessas coisas.

— Então, devíamos andar... Sabe? – ele sussurrava mais perto do ouvido dela – De mãos dadas.

— Porque razão? – a garota questionou com a testa enrugada.

— Bom, fingiríamos que somos um casal, apenas passeando e... – Scorpius ia continuar a falar e inventar desculpas, mas um choro agonizante interrompeu o corredor.

— Nossa, o que será que aconteceu? – disse Rose para si mesma, vendo que o choro em questão vinha especificamente de uma cama na ala hospitalar.

— Senhorita Atwood, tente se acalma, quer que eu lhe dê uma poção do sono? – perguntava pacientemente a curandeira.

A garota loira apenas sacudiu afirmativamente a cabeça. Pelo menos dormindo, esqueceria.

— Essa é a namorada do Lorcan não é? – perguntou Rose a Scorpius num sussurro.

— É sim, o Lysander estava beijando ela outro dia, lembra das minhas investigações? Mas parece que ela só descobriu que não era o Lorcan depois do estrago – comentou o sonserino.

— Ela é bem parecida com o Lorcan né?... Digo... Meio que foge do estereótipo do colégio.

— O que quer dizer? – Scorpius perguntou quase ouvindo as engrenagens do cérebro de Rose funcionar.

— Porque razão ela estaria tão abalada e chorando desse jeito? – Rose perguntou olhando diretamente para ele – A menos que...

— Acha que...? – Scorpius não completou seu pensamento, sabia onde a amiga queria chegar.

— Precisamos falar com ela! Precisamos de um plano!

Scorpius olhou pelos lados nos corredores, e olhou para Sophia, ela estava prestes a beber a poção do sono.

— Pra que plano? – ele perguntou, puxando Rose pela mão, entrando na Ala Hospitalar.

— Ei não estamos em horário de visitas – a curandeira já foi logo os expulsando.

— Só queremos falar com Sophia por um momento – disse Scorpius com um olhar fixante na mulher responsável pelos bem estar dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

— Ela não está bem para conversar com ninguém – foi relutante.

Sophia via a cena em silencio, lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos.

— A senhora já ficou muito triste algum dia de sua vida? – perguntou o loiro erguendo as sobrancelhas a Rose, enquanto passava suas mãos no ombro da curandeira, tentando faze-la andar.

— Que pergunta é essa rapaz? – ela estranhou o comportamento dele.

— Por exemplo – Scorpius continuou sua encenação brilhantemente – Eu já fiquei chateado uma vez por causa de uma garota, chorava tanto que não queria ver ninguém, mas meu amigo conversou comigo e sabe que melhorei só depois disso? Poções do sono não podem ser o remédio eterno.

— Você não pode entender mais de cura que...

— A senhora? – interrompeu Scorpius – Existem curas com palavras... – dizia sussurrando enquanto caminhava com ela para longe de Rose e Sophia – Existe alguma dor que assombra a senhora?

— Bom... na verdade eu... já que tocou no assunto...

Scorpius conseguiu levar a curandeira bem longe das duas, de forma que ambas não escutavam mais o que diziam. Rose encarou Sophia que tinha os olhos vidrados em Scorpius, como se estivesse absorvendo as palavras dele.

Droga! Ia ser difícil, o garoto que era bom com as palavras e não ela, mas o amigo já havia a ajudado bastante, talvez Rose conseguisse extrair algumas informações da jovem parada a sua frente.

— Poções do sono não podem ser a cura eterna – Rose repetiu as palavras de Scorpius – Quer conversar Sophia?

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça encarando Rose pela primeira vez.

xx

Alvo tinha contatos, ele era um grande líder entre o colégio, tinha fundado os Sete, depois de ler um livro que falava sobre a Segunda Grande Guerra, onde seu pai foi herói. Sentia tanto orgulho de ser filho dele, que queria fazer algo que refletisse isso, então tudo foi acontecendo aos poucos, até chegar nesse dia. Onde Lily havia sumido e Hugo tinha sido banido do clube. Sem o membro do raciocínio logico, ele teria de suprir.

Dessa forma, depois de descobrir com Pirraça a senha da sala da diretora durante aquela semana e se certificando que ela estava no café da manhã. Entrou em seu escritório sem ser visto por ninguém.

— Deve existir algum papel por aqui – disse esperançoso retirando a capa da invisibilidade de cima de si.

Tentou um feitiço convocatório, mas foi inútil. Ele sabia que seu pai e seu tio não parariam as investigações sobre o sumiço dos estudantes agora. E sabia que estavam bastante cautelosos com as informações que vazavam, mas talvez, talvez existisse algum papel que houvesse ficado perdido no escritório.

— Sempre soube que o legado ia continuar – a voz veio de um quadro, assustando Alvo.

Era um retrato de um velho com barbas longas e brancas que se contrastavam com seus cabelos, usava um óculos de meia-lua.

— Senhor Dumbledore – o jovem abaixou sua cabeça o cumprimentando como se ele fosse algum rei.

— Oh sem formalidades – disse o velho sorrindo com os olhos – Sinto dizer que está com problemas Alvo.

— O que? – o rapaz perguntou confuso, sentindo uma respiração em suas costas.

Virando o calcanhar devagar, imaginava encontrar a diretora McGonagall, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando...

— A sua curiosidade me espanta – a voz saiu de seu professor de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas.

— Senhor Pfeiffer – engoliu em seco o cumprimentando.

— Qual é sua mentira para estar aqui? – disse o professor levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Nenhuma – apressou-se a dizer o jovem – Estou preocupado com minha irmã.

— Aposto que os aurores estão muito mais empenhados agora com o sumiço dela.

— Talvez, eu só queira ajudar – respondeu ao professor tentando criar coragem.

— Ainda não entendeu seu papel nisso tudo rapazinho? – o professor chegou perto de seu rosto sussurrando – Precisa impedir o pânico no colégio.

— Porque professor? – ele perguntou o encarando sem medo.

— Já lhe expliquei da primeira vez... é melhor seguir minhas orientações, senão as coisas ficaram bem piores para você.

Era uma ameaça Alvo sabia reconhecer quando ouvia uma e aquilo era uma ameaça. Mais nervoso do que nunca, pegou sua capa que estava no chão e estava se preparando para sair sem se despedir de ninguém do gabinete.

— Ei – o professor o parou tirando a capa de suas mãos – Isso ficará confiscado por enquanto.

O líder dos Sete iria retrucar, mas resolveu deixar quieto, as coisas poderiam ficar piores. Mas o sentimento que estava dentro de si não dizia que as coisas ficariam piores a ele e sim piores para Lily.

xx

Hugo estava em frente ao lago negro, tentava extravasar sua dor, jogava com toda a força que conseguia reunir pedras, fazendo-as bater umas três vezes antes de afundarem na água.

Lembrava-se do dia anterior, quando a voz de Lily interrompeu seus estudos, queria ouvir a voz dela hoje, fechou os olhos com força desejando isso mais do que tudo no mundo. Se lembrava uma vez quando brincava com a prima na casa de seus avós, que ela havia lhe dito que era preciso que ele tomasse cuidado com o que desejava, que poderia virar realidade.

Era coisa de criança, ele sabia, mas ele queria se agarrar a cada pedacinho dela que ainda tinha consigo. Talvez se desejasse com muita força. Com uma força imensa... Talvez.

— Converse comigo Lily! – implorou aos ventos.

No mesmo instante a moeda que tinha em seu bolso ardeu feito fogo. Fazendo o jovem abrir os olhos e retira-la de seu bolso do jeans.

Tinha um nome e três números estampados nela.

"_Londres 207"_

xx

Alvo estava cansado, a conversa com o professor lhe fizera mal. As palavras de Hugo gritavam em sua mente "Como pode ser tão frio?". Ele estava sim sofrendo com o sumiço de sua irmã, e como estava, mas não podia demonstrar isso. Não podia, desde que concordou em formar o grupo num dia, desde que recrutou seus membros pela necessidade e a função de cada um, ele teria de ser o mais forte entre eles. Um líder não pode ter sentimentos. Bom, pelo menos demonstrar eles.

Estava exausto, e não era fisicamente, mas sim mentalmente. Tinha uma vontade louca de extravasar a sua dor de alguma maneira, na verdade precisava disso, senão enlouqueceria.

Andando sem saber onde estava indo, entrou sem se dar conta no banheiro que Lily havia passado bastante tempo nos últimos dias. Uma fantasma chorona voava em sua cabeça e gritava que seu banheiro não era para garotos perdidos. Mas Alvo não escutava.

Nervoso consigo mesmo, com seus sentimentos que estavam falando mais alto ele esmurrou uma porta de um box do banheiro até sua mão arder, até sentir que ficaria roxa, até perceber que aquela dor jamais superaria a dor que estava sentindo dentro de si. Sentando no vaso deste box, começou a chorar, sentindo as lágrimas encharcarem seus olhos.

Ficou longos minutos apenas olhando para baixo e deixando que seus sentimentos saíssem. Quando achava que já estava um pouco melhor, levantou seu rosto e reparou num escrito arranhado na porta. Não teria visto se não fosse tão enorme e nem se a letra estampada não fosse de sua irmã.

Não teria lido a mensagem se ela não estivesse escrita em código. Escrita no código vermelho dos _Sete_.

_Naisomber senter prenterombercufterpenterm, enter tufterdomber ufterm plaisnomber, fufterinis senterquenterstraisdais denter promberpombersinistomber._

As letras "a" substituídas por "ais", as letras "e" por "enter", as letras "i" por "inis", as letras "o" por "omber" e as letras "u" por "ufter".

Não era difícil ler no final a mensagem:

"_Não se preocupem, é tudo um plano, fui sequestrada de proposito"_.

— Lily – exclamou Alvo sorridente sacudindo a cabeça.

xx

Existia uma cabeleira ruiva correndo de um ponto do castelo, outra loira junto de uma marrom de outro ponto, mas nenhum os três corria tão rápido que um rapaz de cabelos pretos. Todos em direção a um destino. A sede dos _Sete_.

Foi num esbarrão de frente a uma porta no terceiro andar que fizeram os quatro amigos se encararem.

Hugo respirava forte, não sabia se pedia desculpas ou se implorava a Alvo um retorno ao grupo, mas o líder foi mais rápido.

— Sem ressentimentos cara, precisamos de você.

O ruivo confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo.

— Tenho novidades – voltou a falar Alvo.

— Nós também – disseram Rose e Scorpius juntos.

— Não me digam que viram suas moedas também – perguntou Hugo levantando o seu falso galeão no ar.

— A minha moeda sumiu! – exclamou Rose se dando conta deste fato de repente.

— Eu acho que sei quem pegou – o irmão sorriu largo.

xx

— Fui atrás do ouro e peguei o diamante – a voz arrastada falando no rosto da garota com um bafo horrível a despertou.

Ela estava amarrada numa cadeira de madeira por cordas, o homem falando na sua frente tinha os cabelos grisalhos e uma enorme verruga na ponta do nariz que Lily não aguentava olhar, pois estava cheia de musgo e lhe causava náuseas.

— Quem é você? – perguntou quase cuspindo na cara dele.

— Pode me chamar de Dr. Perspicácia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

— Descobrimos uma coisa que vai deixa-los boquiabertos – disse Rose para o irmão e o primo, já na sede dos Sete.

— Comece a falar de uma vez! – disse Hugo ansioso demais.

_Flashback_

— _Poções do sono não pode ser eternas, quer conversar Sophia? – perguntou Rose recebendo o a confirmação por parte da garota._

— _Eu sou uma pessoa horrível... – falou quase não conseguindo terminar, do tanto que engasgava chorando._

— _Porque seria uma pessoa horrível?_

— _Lorcan, o Lorcan, no banheiro, ele... – Sophia não conseguia terminar sua fala por conta do tanto que chorava._

— _Chorar faz bem Sophia – Rose disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente._

— _É só que... o Lorcan uma vez me disse que sempre estaria do meu lado, que nunca me abandonaria, que nós havíamos nascido um para o outro, que... – ela começou a chorar mais forte – que antes de me conhecer ele não acreditava que as pessoas pudessem ser verdadeiramente boas, e no banheiro ele..._

— _Ele no banheiro? Achei que estava chorando porque ele havia sido sequestrado._

— _Ai é que está, acho que ele faz parte disso, pois queria que eu mascasse um chiclete, se não fosse a Lily..._

— _Lily? Lily Potter?_

_Fim do flashback_

— E foi isso – disse Rose ao grupo de amigos – O Lorcan estava no castelo e a Lily foi sequestrada no lugar da Sophia por conta...

— Não – interrompeu Alvo – Ela foi sequestrada por que quis.

— Como pode ter certeza? – questionou Scorpius.

— Sabem o horário mais ou menos que Sophia viu os dois no banheiro? – perguntou Hugo tentando raciocinar.

— Foi antes de ontem, acredito – disse a irmã franzindo a testa.

— Ela não foi sequestrada ali – disse Hugo sorrindo com os olhos – Ela conversou comigo no outro dia, no dia que eu... bom... briguei com ela.

— Eu sei o que ela fez! – disse Alvo enérgico – Lily é louca, tão maluca, mas ouvi Fred dizer horas atrás que era tão fácil tirar poção polissuco do armário do professor. E agora a pouco vi escrito na porta no banheiro da Murta uma mensagem no código dos _Sete_.

— Uma mensagem, de quem? – questionou Scorpius extremamente curioso.

— Lily, ela disse que havia sido sequestrada de propósito e se...

— Ela se transformou em Sophia com a poção e foi com Lorcan , aonde quer que seja esse esconderijo do sequestrador – completou Rose sabendo onde o líder queria chegar.

— E o esconderijo esta em – Hugo tirou sua moeda do bolso e leu – _Londres 207_

Scorpius suspirou sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça:

— Lily é maluca ou...

— Corajosa – completou Hugo sorrindo.

— Raciocínio demais para pouco tempo! Respirem! – pediu Scorpius coçando a cabeça – O que faremos agora? Contaremos aos aurores, diremos à diretora o que aconteceu?

— Eles jamais acreditarão na gente – disse Hugo automaticamente – Que adulto acreditaria que Lily escreveu em código e foi sequestrada de proposito e sabemos seu paradeiro por causa de uma inscrição numa moeda?

— Vendo por esse lado – disse uma ultima vez Scorpius.

— O mais importante é que o professor Pfeiffer jamais poderá saber sobre isso.

— Porque Alvo? – perguntou Rose estreitando os olhos, desconfiada.

— Tem alguma coisa que está me encucando e que não contei a vocês – e então o líder dos Sete contou, sobre suas suspeitas, que toda preocupação com a imagem do colégio e os favores pedido ao aluno mais exemplar da escola, nada mais eram, de acordo com seus instintos, algo para camuflar todo o esquema de sequestros. – Pra mim, isso tudo é muito maior do que imaginamos e...

— Acha que o professor está no meio disso? – perguntou Hugo encucado.

— Não sei, mas não confio nele.

— O fato é que precisamos encontrar a Lily e esse esconderijo – voltou a dizer Hugo.

— Esse endereço do Londres 207 é muito vago, não acham? Bom... – disse Rose pensativa, levantando sua varinha, pronunciando um feitiço mudo, segundos depois um pedaço grande de papel chegou voando até a garota – O mapa da cidade. Vamos procurar.

E a mais inteligente do grupo voltou a sacudir a varinha, com os olhos fechados e a testa enrugada, fez um feitiço mudo, deixando fluorescente alguns pontos em particular do mapa.

— Temos mais de dez possíveis endereços de Londres 207 – disse Scorpius chateado.

— Não é em Londres gente – exclamou Hugo de repente.

— O que quer dizer? – se manifestou o líder curioso.

— Oh meu Deus, a Lily sabia que eu reconheceria tenho certeza disso... – disse Hugo balançando a cabeça.

— Da pra dizer de uma vez!? – pediu Scorpius sem paciência.

— Em Hogsmeade, eu e Lily, costumávamos dizer que uma determinada rua da vila, parecia Londres, por causa das suas casas todas juntas com prédios maiores do que a maioria dos outros lugares... será que... será que é em Hogsmeade?

— Não custa tentar – disse Rose, e com um feitiço convocatório e outro mapa, apareceu no esconderijo – Se lembra o nome da rua Hugo?

— Travessa Guilhem.

— Aqui está Travessa Guilhem 207 – disse ao irmão apontando com o dedo.

— Então é melhor agirmos! – disse Scorpius sorrindo empolgado.

— Não! – a única garota voltou a exclamar preocupada – Precisamos de um plano, muito bem elaborado, de dias treinando e...

— Planos nunca dão certo Rose. Só vamos pegar a capa de invisibilidade, o mapa do maroto e vamos... – começou a dizer o loiro.

— Ai é que está, o professor Pfeiffer confiscou minha capa.

— Estamos perdidos! – Rose começou a abanar sua mão na frente do rosto apavorada.

— Rose... – disse Hugo calmamente – você é boa pensando, mas... no quesito ação... – ele fez uma careta não completando seu pensamento.

— Oras! – ela disse brava – Só acho que temos de ter um plano.

— Lily está com algum psicótico trancada, imagine como ela está, imagine se demorarmos demais para resgata-la e se outro estudante for sequestrado? E se for tarde demais? Temos de agir!

— Ok! – Rose concordou com o irmão – precisamos contatar os adultos então.

— Eles não vão acreditar na gente – disse Scorpius balançando a cabeça com os braços cruzados.

— Podíamos fazer como os Trouxas, eles tem uma espécie de telefonia com eles, podemos os comunicar anonimamente e eles vão checar – respondeu Alvo.

— Por isso que gosto de ser o mais burro, vocês sempre pensam por mim – disse o loiro dando um tapinha nas costas de Alvo – Vamos!

Os quatro desceram do alçapão e saíram para o corredor, sem se importar em cada um descer por vez e todas as outras regras que deixariam eles mais seguros quanto ao anonimato do grupo.

— Senhorita Weasley! Justo quem eu procurava! – exclamou uma voz nem um pouco convincente atrás dos quatro, assim que começaram a andar pelo corredor.

— Professor Pf...Pfei... – Rose mal conseguiu dizer seu nome, logo depois que o viu a encarando perigosamente.

— O que o senhor quer com ela? – perguntou Scorpius o encarando sem medo.

— É particular senhor Malfoy – respondeu o professor triunfante agarrando o braço de Rose a arrastando consigo.

A garota olhou para os três garotos, parados estáticos e mexeu sua boca, de forma que eles lessem seus lábios, sem que ela pronunciasse som:

— O livro.

Então eles viram que na mão do homem que arrastava Rose havia um livro sobre plantas, um livro que a garota lia num dia que havia perdido, quando o suposto sequestrador pegou, na frente de um determinado armário de vassouras.

— Ele irá mata-la! – gritou Scorpius apontando para o professor descaradamente, mesmo que estivesse a uma boa distancia e não pudesse escuta-lo.

— Não exagere – respondeu Alvo calmamente.

Hugo havia sentado no corredor e escorado na parede, sua cabeça encostada em seus joelhos.

— Primeiro Lily, agora Rose, sou um inútil que não consegue defende-las.

— Ah, você também não Hugo, eu tenho uma prima nas mãos de um psicopata e minha irmã sequestrada e nem por isso...

— Nem começa! – gritou Hugo – Você é um frio que...

— Ah pelo amor de Deus, isso não é hora de brigar! – gritou Scorpius nervoso com os dois – Todo mundo sabe que o Alvo se finge de durão, mas chora escondido – o moreno arregalou os olhos e ia retrucar, mas o loiro continuou – E você Hugo, é mais sentimental do que admite ser, ama a Lily desde criança, e não estou falando de amar como prima.

— O que?! – perguntou Alvo nervoso encarando Hugo.

— Esse cara é maluco! Não olhe para mim – o ruivo disse desesperado balançando a mão de frente a seu rosto.

— Temos que tirar a Rose daquele cara agora! – voltou a dizer Scorpius.

— Que jeito? Ele é professor, se chegarmos apavorados na diretora Mcgonagall ela vai nos taxar de crianças assustadas – voltou a dizer Hugo, se levantando do chão.

— Quem disse em denuncia-lo a Mcgonagall? Devíamos ir até a sala dele, arrombar a portar e sairmos com Rose.

— Está lendo o que pra pensar que é um herói Scorpius? – o ruivo falou cruzando os braços na frente de si – Precisamos usar a cabeça e ver o que iremos fazer.

— Usar a cabeça? – perguntou indignado – Se não notou a pessoa que usava a cabeça no nosso grupo acabou de sair daqui com um psicopata!

Alvo não estava ouvindo os dois amigos discutirem, olhava fixamente para uma estatua, era uma bruxa corcunda e tinha apenas um olho.

— Nós nunca fomos para uma missão em campo não é? – perguntou Alvo displicente, mas foi o suficiente para fazer os dois calarem a boca e o encararem – Faremos assim, Scorpius vai atrás de Rose e tenta resgata-la, ou seja, lá o que for, eu irei atrás de Lily.

— E eu? – perguntou Hugo desesperado.

— Preciso que contate os aurores sem se identificar, indicando o lugar que Lily está.

— Mas Alvo, nos separar? Isso não é um item dos Sete que devíamos seguir? Nos manter unidos – disse Scorpius.

— Inventar as regras é uma coisa, a realidade é bem diferente. Nós vamos conseguir!

Ele esticou sua mão para frente, Scorpius e Hugo colocaram a palma em cima.

— Nós vemos mais tarde – disse Alvo por fim.

xx

— Então senhorita Weasley, como vai? – perguntou o professor sentando-se numa enorme poltrona verde escura, no aposento que morava em Hogwarts.

— B-B-B-Bem – ela respondeu tremendo de pavor.

— Pode se sentar – apontou para um sofá ao lado dele.

— Estou bem em pé – ela riu nervosa coçando os cabelos e sentindo vontade de ir no banheiro.

— É melhor se sentar, iremos conversar um bom tempo – voltou a dizer gentilmente.

— Sabe o que é professor? Eu tenho enormes pilhas de pergaminhos para responder, eu preciso...

— Você precisa se sentar e conversar comigo – era um ultimato e Rose reconheceu isso pela determinação da voz dele.

— Ok – respondeu apenas se sentando finalmente no sofá.

— Sei que estava pesquisando sobre plantas alucinógenas esses dias atrás, porque senhorita Weasley?

— Oh – Rose exclamou engolindo em seco – O senhor acredita que perdi um livro deste que peguei na biblioteca, escrito meu nome nele e tudo, e estou meio paranoica, porque minha mãe me ensinou a ser uma garota amante de livros e uma garota amante de livros sabe que precisa cuidar dos livros e como irei cuidar se o perdi? Mas irei comprar um novo exemplar para a biblioteca o senhor pode ficar...

— Como assim perdeu? – perguntou o professor realmente preocupado.

Rose estranhou o comportamento dele, tinha quase certeza que o exemplar na mão do senhor Pfeiffer era o livro que havia perdido.

— Eu só o perdi, não sei onde.

— Aposto que sabe – ele chegou perto da garota e entregou o exemplar para ela – Folhei-o, eu não sou um inimigo senhorita Weasley, como uma boa leitora, devia saber mais do que ninguém, que os inimigos na maioria das vezes, são aqueles que em principio são nossos amigos.

— O que quer dizer com isso professor? – questionou foleando o livro em sua mão e percebendo que aquele exemplar não levava o nome dela.

— Sei o que você e seus amigos fazem, sei que se intitulam como _Sete_— Rose ergueu sua cabeça com tudo o encarando – Eu não sou um inimigo, conte-me tudo que sabe, que conto tudo que sei.

xx

— Dr. Perspicácia? Que tipo de nome é esse? Sua mãe não te deu um nome de batismo não? – Lily dizia sem timidez alguma.

— É melhor ficar bem quieta Lily Potter.

— Como sabe meu nome? – ela perguntou pela primeira vez realmente preocupada olhado para si mesma e constatando que o efeito da poção polissuco havia acabado.

— Você se acha bem esperta não é? Achou que ao convencer o Scamander a te trazer para cá poderia nos enganar com a poção polissuco, não passou por sua cabecinha que trazíamos os alunos para cá com um propósito?

O lugar estava escuro, Lily só conseguia ver o homem parado a sua frente que segurava um lampião para somente os iluminar.

— Pode dizer o que quiser, não me importo – ela deu de ombros corajosa – O senhor pode achar que sabe o que pretendo fazer aqui, mas...

— O que? Contatar seus amigos, Rose, Alvo, Scorpius e Hugo, são esses os nomes deles não é?

— Como sabe esses nomes? – perguntou com medo da resposta, quanto tempo ela ficou apagada? Não se lembrava nem do que aconteceu depois que entrou com Lorcan no esconderijo.

— Oras queridinha, foi você mesma que contou, feliz, dizendo que formavam o famoso grupo dos _Sete_, o grupo que investigava e estavam na minha cola, não se lembra? Você mesma mandou a localização do esconderijo naquele galeão falso.

— Eu fiz o que?! – logico que ela esperava contata-los com a moeda, mas não tão cedo, não sem antes descobrir tudo o que estava havendo lá.

— E agora, aposto que eles estão chegando, vindo direto para uma armadilha.

Droga! O que ela havia feito? Será que aquele cara tinha lhe lançado Imperius e a fez contar tudo e chamar os amigos sem se lembrar de nada? Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Pensou uns instantes e é lógico que fez o que qualquer outra garota no lugar dela faria. Gritou:

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORRO! UM PISICOPATA QUERENDO ME ESTRUPAR, SOCORRO!

— Já chega, está na hora de ir com os outros – e então ele a desamarrou, e segurou tão forte no braço dela que ficou metade roxo e metade branco.

Lily se debatia e gritava o mais alto que podia, mas o homem era forte e grande, empurrou-a para dentro de uma grade, onde outros adolescentes estavam trancados. Gritou e se debateu até a luz do lampião sumir com seu dono.

— É inútil Lily, desculpe, eu não devia ter te trazido aqui – a voz de Lorcan surgiu no escuro, no mesmo instante que sentiu sua mão em seu ombro.

A garota sentou-se no chão de pedra frio e se encolheu, deixou que as lágrimas caíssem, estava sem varinha, sem seu galeão, sem esperança nenhuma de salvar seus amigos antes de chegarem à armadilha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Scorpius não era de deixar as emoções prevalecerem em suas missões em campo, não que ele tivesse muitas missões em campo, só se esse campo em particular ser o de quadribol. Mas Rose estava nas mãos de um suposto psicopata e isso não o deixava pensar. Ele era bom em ações, esse foi o motivo de Alvo o ter requerido para o grupo de investigações de Hogwarts, e era bom em agir por impulso, mas não quando o assunto era Rose.

— Então tudo o que tem para me dizer é isso? – perguntava a voz do professor do lado de dentro do aposento que Scorpius estava monitorando.

— Eu juro professor, não sabemos de mais nada, estamos achando que Lily deu um jeito de ser sequestrada e se comunicou com nós indicando o local que o sequestrador está.

— Tudo isso através de uma moeda? – o professor perguntou incrédulo.

Porque diabos Rose estava contando tudo para aquele louco? Ele devia ter lhe dado uma poção da verdade, não era possível.

— Eu sei é loucura, mas é que no nosso grupo usamos moedas como meio de comunicação, é nosso código vermelho, não podemos escrever muito no galeão apenas umas letras e os números num número limitado de caracteres, mas...

Rose estava decididamente sob Veratisserum.

— Senhorita Weasley, não estou interessado em entender suas artimanhas, ainda não estou convencido de que a senhorita Potter foi sequestrada porque quis.

Ele não podia ficar parado escutando para sempre, mas também não achava que invadindo o cômodo e salvando Rose como uma delicada donzela em perigo fosse a solução.

— Eu não estou aqui para convencê-lo professor, tudo o que sei é que precisamos ir regatá-la o mais rápido possível.

— Bem... De qualquer forma está certa. Precisamos agir.

Scorpius ouviu os sofás em que estavam sentados se mexerem e resolveu se esconder atrás de um pilar para não ser visto quando saíssem.

Professor Pfeiffer saiu primeiro com a capa de Alvo em suas mãos, Rose apareceu logo atrás agarrando com toda força sua varinha, pronta para ação. O mais impressionante para Scorpius era que a garota não ia a força com ele, estava indo de livre e espontânea vontade, será que não notará a possível armadilha em que estava caindo?

E o mais impressionante ainda era que Scorpius não se mexia, estava pela primeira vez completamente perdido sem saber o que fazer, sem coragem alguma.

xx

Hugo não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar realizando ligações ao invés de resgatar Lily, precisava vê-la o mais rápido possível, precisava se desculpar, dizer que havia exagerado, dizer que na verdade estava com ciúme de sua coragem, ciúme de seu comprometimento com a aquela "brincadeira de detetive", dizer que queria protege-la, porque ainda era sua priminha da infância, dizer que sentia muito.

— Olá Madame Rosmerta – cumprimentou a dona do bar, já estava com bastante idade, mas mesmo assim tinha um corpo de dar inveja.

— Hugo Weasley? - se espantou a mulher pela visita inesperada.

— Em Hogwarts, não permitem que usemos aparelhos trouxas que contenham eletricidade. Faz um favor para mim? – pediu gentilmente – Este é um celular – lhe mostrou um aparelho antigo que tinha em mãos que usava para se comunicar com sua mãe toda vez que ia "passear" em Hogsmeade – Ligue para esse número – ele discou um número no teclado de touch – E fale com os aurores? Eles têm consigo um tipo de telefonia que permitem que possamos denunciar sem nos identificar, como os trouxas.

— Mas o que direi? E Porque tudo isso? – perguntou confusa.

— Diga que o sequestrador de alunos das escolas de magia, está em Hogsmeade na Travessa Guilhem 207.

— Como sabe disso? E porque você mesmo não liga?

— Por favor faça isso... E não importa como descobri, só não posso eu mesmo falar.

— Por que Hugo? Será que precisarei conversar com seus pais por esse seu comportamento estranho? – ameaçou o rapaz tentando causar alguma impressão nele.

— Se quiser já converse com ele, não posso ligar porque é justamente meu pai que irá atender, ele não acreditaria em mim assim que reconhecesse minha voz.

Dizendo isso saiu porta a fora do bar, com um único pensamento em mente: Resgatar Lily.

xx

Alvo pela primeira vez não tinha plano nenhum, não tinha nada em mente, estava deixando as emoções saírem se aflorarem de seu corpo e só pensava em tirar sua irmãzinha das garras desse psicopata. Mas ele não podia ser assim, criticou Hugo justamente por ser assim, estava mordendo sua própria língua, fazendo a mesma coisa. Jurou a si mesmo que se resgatasse Lily viva e sem danos de tudo isso acabaria com essa brincadeira de criança de detetive e pediria desculpas por tudo o que falou a Hugo.

O alçapão que o autor dos sequestros escolheu era de comidas. Dava para ver várias caixas agrupadas numa enorme porta, saia fumaça de uma pequena chaminé. Quem visse de fora não notaria diferença nenhuma para as outras casas, mas Alvo sabia que o que acontecia ali era anormal.

Notou uma porta de porão ao lado da casa, trancada com um cadeado e quase não acreditou.

— Um cadeado? Um bruxo trancou um porão com um cadeado? – deu de ombros e pegou um ferro ao lado e começou a golpear o objeto (já que não poderia usar magia fora da escola sem ser pego por isso).

Ouviu um pequeno clique e o cadeado caindo ao lado. Abriu a porta devagar e entrou no lugar escuro.

Andando devagar na penumbra, caminhava em direção a única luz acesa naquela casa inteira. Outra coisa que Alvo achou estranho, um único lampião aceso, seja quem fosse que estivesse ali não queria usar magia para não chamar a atenção.

— De acordo com nossos últimos avanços devemos colocar mais um pouco desta poção azulada para dar certo.

— O Coiso não sabe quanto se usar mestre... – dizia uma voz fina perto de uma sombra enorme de jaleco.

— Apenas deposite três gotas – um pedaço de madeira cutucou uma criatura pequena – rápido, rápido!

Alvo tentava identificar os donos das vozes na penumbra quando sentiu uma mão tampar sua boca.

Era o professor, estava com sua capa de invisibilidade na mão e tentava fazer Alvo não chamar a atenção.

— Escute rapazinho... – sussurrou para Alvo – não acredite em nada que eu disser.

Alvo olhou atrás dele confuso e viu Rose levantar a sobrancelha, o professor entregou a capa de invisibilidade para ela se esconder e puxou Alvo pelo colarinho.

— Olá, como se chama o senhor? – disse o professor.

O Dr. Perspicácia se assustou e deixou vários vidros que estavam em cima da mesa caírem ao chão e a criatura ao lado dele em volta de um enorme caldeirão queimou sua mão ao deixar a colher cair lá dentro.

xx

Hugo não sabia o que fazer, nunca fora muito bom em ações e estava completamente perdido, parado de frente ao galpão em que Lily supostamente estaria. Pensava em jeitos de entrar, mas seu cérebro parecia travado pensando em maneiras que a prima poderia estar sendo torturada e ameaçada lá dentro.

— Ei você! – gritou um homem grande que parecia ter muitos músculos mesmo debaixo de várias grossas roupas de frio.

— Olá, que bom que apareceu, estou completamente perdido – disse o garoto com uma falsa voz convidativa.

— Perdido aqui? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Ei Bart, o que está havendo?

— Este moleque está perdido acredita nisso?

O companheiro, que era maior que o tal Bart se fosse possível, estralou os seus dedos e começou a se aproximar de Hugo.

— Podemos resolver isso e deixa-lo mais perdido.

— FIU FIU! – ouviram um assobio forte ao lado em que estavam e começaram a reparar em volta para quem estivesse por lá.

— Ouviu isso? – perguntou o tal Bart ao companheiro.

— Deve ser alguém tentando nos distrair.

Um pedaço de papel passou voando num aviãozinho e bateu no nariz de Bart.

— O que é isso?

— Ignore, só alguns moleques tentando brincadeiras.

— Parece um bilhete – falou novamente Bart.

— Então leia porque estou sem óculos.

— Você não usa.

— Então preciso de um.

Hugo olhou para cima indignado pela conversa sem nexo que estava ouvindo e se perguntando mentalmente porque estava perdendo tanto tempo naquela besteira.

— Parece que o chefe está nos convocando – respondeu finalmente Bart.

— Então vamos logo – ambos viraram de costas deixando Hugo para trás – E você – apontou para o jovem ruivo – Vá se perder em outro lugar.

Hugo ergueu o polegar de joia e viu eles entrarem por uma porta trancada por cadeado.

— Estranho a porta estar trancada por cadeado.

— Estranho é falar sozinho.

— Scorpius! – disse Hugo olhando o amigo loiro da Sonserina parado ao seu lado – Sabia que era você.

— Vamos, tem uma porta de porão ali do outro lado.

xx

Lily já havia parado de chorar há tempos, e mesmo na penumbra do lugar em que se encontrava não parava de falar sozinha tentando encontrar a resposta daquela loucura toda.

— Não existe mais ninguém nessa sela em que estamos que fala nossa língua?

Perguntou a Lorcan sem esperar uma resposta dele. Não conseguia ver ninguém por conta da penumbra do lugar, mas suas sombras indicavam meninas e garotos sentados e encolhidos evitando conversar entre si.

— Eu sei falarrr sua língua – respondeu uma garota.

— Ótimo – respondeu a ruiva tentando manter uma voz agradável – O que sabe sobre isso tudo?

— Nada, só fomos pegos, usados para experrrimentos e estamos trrrancados aqui como você.

— Aiii – ouviu um grito no corredor em que estavam – Scorpius, cuidado com meu pé.

— Hugo? – sussurrou a si mesma reconhecendo a voz do primo – HUGO! – berrou tentando fazer-se ouvir por ele.

— É inútil berrar, ninguém nos escuta daqui Lily – falou Lorcan.

— Hugo! – lamentou com sua voz tristemente – Venha até aqui seu chato, por favor.

— Hugo não da pra ver nada, podíamos ligar nossas varinhas – falou Scorpius.

— Não podemos usar magia fora da escola, ou você esqueceu dessa parte?

— Hugo, por favor, por favor, por favor, sei que não me escuta, mas, mas, venha até mim – se encolheu na grade em que estava vendo que a sombra dos dois rapaz estava se distanciando cada vez mais.

— Espere Scorpius! – exclamou o garoto ruivo, parando de andar – tenho meu videogame no bolso.

— E daí? – perguntou Scorpius não entendendo nada.

— Ele não tem uma lanterna, mas tem iluminação própria – então o garoto pegou o objeto do seu bolso e o ligou.

Lily observou a luz que levantou e pode ver claramente o rosto do primo, estava enrugado e preocupado, parecia que não dormia há muito tempo.

— HUGO AQUI! – voltou a berrar e balançar a grade em que estava presa.

— Ouviu isso?

— Não ouvi nada Hugo, vamos tentar procurar onde Rose está.

— Preciso encontrar Lily, Scorpius, deve estar apavorada e triste.

— Não estou apavorada – a garota negou e balançou a grade novamente.

— Ai, ouviu de novo? – perguntou Hugo ao amigo Sonserino.

De alguma forma a voz deles não era ouvida, mas o balançar da grade na jaula em que estavam sim. Lily começou a balança-la enlouquecidamente e pediu ajuda a seus amigos dentro do lugar.

— É por aqui Scorpius – Hugo começou a andar para perto do barulho.

Não era muito alto, parecia mais um sussurro. Mas Hugo continuou indo em direção ao que achava ser algo importante.

— Você sabe que não se deve ir em direção ao perigo – disse Scorpius.

— Quem disse que é algo perigoso? E além do mais, já estamos nos arriscando vindo para essa missão de campo.

Ao chegar cada vez mais perto da grade, com a pequena luz fraca que saia de seu videogame portátil, pode ver o rosto de sua prima, seus cabelos estavam todos bagunçados, tinha marcas de lágrimas secas em suas bochechas.

— Lily! – não conseguiu deixar de berrar ao vê-la, por um momento achou que não a encontraria com vida.

Ao chegar perto da jaula com Scorpius percebeu que Lily falava freneticamente algo, mas não a ouvia, observou tudo ao lado iluminando com seu eletrônico e percebeu que um cadeado trancava o lugar.

— Precisamos de algo para quebrar esse cadeado – disse Hugo virando seu rosto para Scorpius.

— Ainda bem que estou com isso em mãos – Scorpius mostrou um pedaço de madeira que carregava desde que entraram no lugar – Odeio – o – fa- to – de- não – po- der- usar- ma- gi- a- pontuava cada palavra que dizia com marretadas no cadeado – fo- ra – da – es- co- la!

Com a última pancada o cadeado caiu no chão aberto.

Hugo esperava um abraço reconfortante, algo que indicasse que fora seu salvador, que não tinha desistido dela, mas Lily só conseguiu lhe meter um belo tapa na cara.

— Isso é por não ter confiado em mim – bufou nervosa e foi ajudar seus companheiros a saírem da onde estavam presos.

— Lily, qual é? – massageava o lugar do tapa – eu que te encontrei.

— Muito obrigada Scorpius por ter arrebentado o cadeado – lhe deu um abraço e um beijo no rosto.

— É cara – o loiro lhe deu um tapinha nas costas consolador – A coisa ta feia pro seu lado.

xx

— Dr Perspicácia não é? – perguntou o professor ainda segurando Alvo pelo colarinho – Encontrei-o andando ao lado de seu esconderijo.

— Quem é você? – o homem perguntou preocupado, largando tudo o que estava fazendo e pegando um revólver em cima da mesa.

— Sou uma pessoa igual a você, com os mesmos interesses que você.

— Não tenho interesse nenhum em você – o homem apontou o revólver para o rosto do professor e estava pronto para apertar o gatilho.

O professor parecia nervoso em relação ao revólver, Alvo não entendia o porquê, mas sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

— É um aborto não é? – continuou o professor – Eu também sou um aborto.

Alvo o olhou estranhando seu comportamento.

— Quero participar desses seus experimentos.

— O que sabe de mim? – perguntou o homem cada vez mais nervoso, mexendo o revólver o tempo todo. Seu dedo quase apertando o gatilho.

— Sei que usa um elfo para lhe ajudar com magia, foi ele que entrou nas escolas despercebido e fez os estudantes sumirem.

Um elfo, é claro, tudo parecia fazer sentido para Alvo agora, um elfo nunca seria uma desconfiança, afinal trabalhavam na cozinha, nas outras escolas limpavam e faziam trabalhos domésticos, mesmo poucos momentaneamente por conta da luta que sua tia Hermione tinha, ainda eram presentes nas três escolas.

— Foi um elfo que roubou a poção Veratisserum para você, foi seu elfo que conseguia fazer as diversas poções de testes que estava fazendo, inclusive essa, foi seu elfo que pegou um livro caído no chão que falava de plantas alucinógenas.

— Sim, foi meu elfo, e dessa forma descobri um grupo secreto dentro da escola que me investigava, um dos membros chama Rose Weasley. – ergueu o revólver – É melhor sair daqui.

— Calma, tenho os mesmos interesses que você, posso me juntar a você – Alvo sentia que o homem a sua frente estava cada vez mais descontrolado, precisava fazer algo antes que...

— Rose! Ler olvenvi cem i citi do alvarabanadido.

A garota, mais do que depressa, sabia o que o primo estava dizendo e sentiu a urgência em sua voz. Era o código Tênis Polar. A substituição das letras correspondentes T por P, E por O, N por L, I po por R._"Rose, nos envolva com a capa de invisibilidade"_

— Garoto! O que disse? – perguntou Dr Perspicácia sentindo-se apavorado, apontou a arma para o rosto de Alvo e apertou o gatilho.

Como num reflexo o professor abaixou-se, mas não deu tempo a bala era mais rápida e esbarrou num tecido fino e transparente que cobria ambos.

Rose foi até eles com a capa da invisibilidade e os protegeu como num escudo.

— Onde estão vocês! – berrou o homem com a arma atirando para cima.

— Mestre, o que está acontecendo? – os dois homens musculosos que cercavam o local apareceram.

— Temos intrusos aqui dentro, façam alguma coisa agora!

— Se eu fosse o senhor, teria é medo – disse Lily parada ao fundo com os braços cruzados.

Ela e os outros alunos que estavam presos na jaula, mais que depressa, amarraram cordas em volta dos dois brutamontes, tentando deixa-los bem presos.

— Garota, pensa que tenho medo de você – apontando a arma para o rosto de Lily o homem apertou o gatilho.

Com medo e por reflexo Hugo jogou seus braços na frente dela, a bala pegou no aparelho eletrônico que levava em mãos.

Lily gritou e abraçou o primo que mais que depressa retribuiu o gesto acariciando seus ombros.

— O mestre não faz bem em atirar em todas as pessoas – disse o Elfo doméstico que até então estava observando tudo.

— Cale a boca seu verme, me deve respeito.

— Respeito é uma coisa, escravidão é outra – disse Rose saindo debaixo da capa de invisibilidade lançando no homem com a arma um dos brinquedos de logros e brincadeiras da loja de seu tio.

Uma fumaça roxa subiu no ar fazendo o Dr Perspicácia dar altas gargalhadas.

— Acha que um pó roxo irá me impedir de fazer alguma coisa.

— Eu tenho certeza disso – afirmou Alvo indo junto a prima, que com a ajuda de Scorpius, Hugo e Lily pegaram correntes e amarram nos pés do homem que não tinha forças contra eles e apenas ria no chão.

A arma que usava foi pega pelo professor de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas, o que despertou a atenção de Alvo que ainda olhava o homem com desconfiança.

— Varinhas para cima! Estão cercados – uma voz fez ser ouvida por todos.

Mais que depressa tudo foi iluminado com luzes flutuantes, parados na porta estavam Rony Weasley e Harry Potter.

Se deparam com a cena de dois brutamontes arramados e cercados pelo grupo de estudantes desaparecidos, além de um grupo de investigação próximos a um homem algemado que só sabia dar risada. Um pequeno Elfo desolado perto de um caldeirão e um professor que olhava assustado um revólver em sua mão.

xx

— O Dr. Perspicácia chama na verdade Thomas Davies, um bruxo que nasceu aborto e sempre quis ter magia, era considerado esquisito pela vizinhança onde morava, por conta de suas roupas e seu temperamento fora do normal. Ao ser recusado pelas três escolas de magia que tentou entrar, resolveu, já adulto, que iria arranjar magia por conta própria e fazia diversos experimentos com o elfo de sua família, seu único ente vivo e que possuía magia. Conseguiu criar um chiclete com a mistura de algumas plantas alucinógenas que hipnotizava momentaneamente bruxos para fazerem o que queriam. Sequestrou os estudantes mais próximos de suas particularidades genéticas e que possuíam certas características peculiares. Seu elfo, entrava nas escolas, hipnotizava os estudantes que ele escolhia com o chiclete e ao sequestrar esses alunos, já dentro do esconderijo retirava sangue, fios de cabelo, unha, raspava suas peles, a fim de conseguir fazer uma poção que lhe desse magia. Todas poções deram errado. Graças a um grupo de estudantes e a um professor, descobriram este esconderijo e conseguimos prender o sequestrador, ele usava de artimanhas trouxas para proteger o local, como cadeados e uma jaula e havia contratado dois capangas para proteger o lugar, trancafiou as crianças numa jaula em que seu elfo, ainda aprendendo certas magias, lançou um feitiço sonoro para evitar que os gritos de dentro do local fosse um alarde em Hogsmeade. Seu elfo no momento está em tratamento num hospital de criaturas mágicas com bruxos especialistas...

Rony Weasley dava entrevista ao profeta diário, já em Hogwarts e explicava o que tinha acontecido.

— Me prometa agora que irá destruir esse seu grupo de investigações – Harry Potter dizia ao filho depois de todas as dúvidas do caso serem solucionadas.

— Pai, você sabe que continuarei a investigar, não tem como.

— Vocês passaram perigo Alvo, quase foram baleados, você e Lily.

— Acho que está no sangue Potter ir atrás do perigo e tentar defender o que é certo.

Derrotado Harry só tinha um único pedido a fazer.

— Então proteja sua irmã para mim.

Alvo concordou com a cabeça e abraçou seu pai.

— Professor o senhor está bem? – Rose perguntou ao homem que estava deitado numa maca no meio do salão principal onde se encontravam vários repórteres, diversos aurores, pais de alunos e curiosos.

— Rose, venha conversar comigo – sua mãe lhe chamou e a levou para longe do homem aparentemente abalado. – o Professor está um pouco abalado.

— Por quê?

— Ele não possui magia, pelo menos não mais – disse a mãe.

— Não sabia. O que aconteceu?

— Ele sofreu uma grande perca. Tinha uma família, sua filha fruto de seu amor com uma trouxa, nasceu sem magia. Numa noite na Londres Trouxa, ele foi assaltado e sua mulher e sua filha mortas com uma arma de fogo, nervoso ele lançou uma maldição imperdoável no assaltante e o matou, foi a última magia que lançou, ele ficou preso durante dez anos em Azkaban e quando saiu, a diretora o chamou para dar aula com a seguinte condição de que ele não usasse de aulas práticas com vocês.

— Ele pode usar magia, só está... – Rose raciocinou com a mãe...

— Psicologicamente abalado – Hermione segurou nas mãos da filha – Conversei com ele por cartas durante todo esse tempo que estudam aqui, sei da história dele e assim que descobri que tinham esse grupo secreto, por ele, pedi para que lhe protegessem. Agora peço para vocês não o deixarem de lado. Me prometa?

Rose, ainda tentando assimilar tudo que ouviu abraçou a mãe confirmando com a cabeça que faria o que ela lhe pediu.


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Dias se passaram, Rose havia contado ao grupo de investigações a história triste do professor. Diante do que ouviu, Alvo entendeu seu lado e foi até seu quarto em Hogwarts para conversarem.

— Entre Alvo.

Já dentro do lugar, Alvo pediu desculpas pela sua desconfiança e contou que sabia de sua história.

— Acho que tentei me aventurar, num lugar que não tenho muitos méritos. Desculpe-me se os assustei, na verdade eu admirava o quão organizado o grupo de vocês era e estava arranjando uma fonte de aventura e distração para minha mente.

— O senhor sabe que precisamos de um adulto no grupo, não é? – o jovem lhe disse de repente fazendo os olhos do senhor Pfeiffer se iluminarem.

— Acho que são completos por si só senhor Potter. – negou automaticamente com a cabeça.

— Então se não pode fazer parte do grupo, seja nosso tutor, nosso guia, aquele que tecnicamente não faz parte da ação, mas faz parte da equipe.

O professor apenas concordou com a cabeça e apertou a mão de Alvo, num duplo sinal de respeito.

xx

Rose lia compenetrada na biblioteca o artigo do jornal em que seu pai deu a entrevista e dava risadas internas lembrando dele narrando e se vangloriando ao mesmo tempo. _"Meus filhos fizeram parte da investigação, juntamente com meus sobrinhos, acho que o sangue de aventura é genético"_. Obviamente que a repórter não tinha colocado isso na matéria, mas Rose gostava da lembrança.

— Onde está o nosso cérebro? Obvio que na biblioteca – a garota ergueu a cabeça vendo seu amigo sonserino com os cabelos molhados por um recente banho, em sua frente.

— Não fez o que acho que fez não é?

— Sim! Vim com os cabelos molhados para a biblioteca aonde todas as garotas irão me olhar e suspirar atrapalhando sua leitura – Scorpius sentou-se ao seu lado – Só que não vai dar tempo delas atrapalharem sua leitura.

O jovem segurou o rosto da amiga e foi aproximando seus lábios, Rose, não deixando barato deixou que suas bocas se tocarem e lhe deu uma mordida.

— Qual é Rose! – ele reclamou levantando segurando seus lábios vermelhos – Estava sendo romântico.

— Estava se achando demais – ela disse quase rindo – Além do mais, não namoro um jogador de quadribol que ama se vangloriar.

Scorpius sentou-se novamente emburrado, Rose o olhou sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo de leve nos lábios.

— Namoro um membro da equipe dos _Sete_, que é o cara das ações.

Ele sorriu e segurou seu rosto para lhe dar um beijo de verdade sentindo ao mesmo tempo a moeda que carregavam no bolso do jeans esquentar.

xx

— Pronto terminei – Lily jogou um bloco de notas no colo de seu primo Hugo, que estava sentado perto do lado negro, o mesmo lugar que haviam brigado dias atrás.

— O que é isso?

— Coisas que deve fazer, para eu lhe desculpar – disse a prima cruzando os braços na frente de si.

Hugo passou os olhos na lista e viu que tinha mais de cem itens, itens incluindo massagens nos pés, compra de presentes eternos em aniversários e natais, chocolates toda sexta-feira e lições de casa para se fazer.

— Lily o que significa isso? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Sabe que duvidei de você como todos os outros membros do _Sete._

— Eu sei, mas é que doeu mais em mim, por esfregar todas aquelas coisas na minha cara.

— Sente aqui, tenho uma coisa para você – ele pediu e ela prontamente atendeu – Essa é sua.

Hugo lhe entregou um falso galeão, onde a garota olhou com desconfiança.

— É mais um de seus truques baratos?

— Poxa Lily, não pode ser um pouco mais flexível? – Hugo pediu chateado.

— Ok – cedeu – o que faço para entrar no grupo dos _Sete_?

— Já fez tudo que tinha que fazer, mostrou saber todos nossos códigos, mostrou ser a mais corajosa, e não desistiu fácil – ela sorriu admirando seu galeão – Aliás, faltou me desculpar e me dar um beijo no rosto.

— Eca! – fez uma careta de desgosto – Prefiro ser pisada por trasgos a beijar você.

Hugo mostrou-se chateado e sentiu seu galeão ficar quente.

— É nosso código de emergência máxima! – Lily disse empolgada – Você não vem?

O jovem ruivo ainda estava sentado na grama aparentemente chateado.

— Se contar isso a alguém eu te mato – Lily lhe deu um beijo rápido no rosto e logo em seguida limpou sua boca – Vamos logo.

Hugo levantou-se do chão a seguindo não conseguindo parar de sorrir.

xx

— Olá _Sete_, quero lhes apresentar, nosso tutor.

Dentro do velho alçapão, onde todos do grupo estavam reunidos, Alvo apontou para o professor de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas.

— E então – disse o homem – prontos para se aventurarem em novas histórias?

* * *

**Notas finais:**  
Então eu finalmente terminei, se chegou até aqui, me diga o que achou... Muito obrigada pela paciência e perseverança. Essa fic é meu xodó, mesmo achando que ela deveria ser bem melhor do que está, gosto dela assim e de tê-la terminado. Até mais e obrigada pelos peixes :*


End file.
